Neighbourly love
by Tinkerbella.co
Summary: Bella reveals how over the years her and her neighbours have become close. And how her life changed the senior yeasr of high school. All because of a bronze haired boy, who she just so happened to be able to see through her bedroom window. Xlove
1. Remembering

I remember the first day I saw Edward Cullen.

I had just moved from Arizona to Forks. My mother had married the chief of police a week earlier. They both met at an emergency services lecture. My now step father, or Charlie as I tried my hardest not call him, was the chief of police here in forks.

My mother was an emergency nurse. After the vows were said I was packed up from my childhood in sunny Arizona to here my teenage years in the cold wet town of Forks. My mother never talked about my father I always assumed he was a high school sweet heart since my mother fell pregnant the year she graduated. So that is what leads me to moving in to Charlie's house and starting high school at Forks high.

The day I was unpacking my boxes I looked out, across my fence separating us, from the neighbours to see a window directly across from mine. Instantly I made a self note, to ask for blinds. That's when I saw him. At the time I guessed he was around my age with deep bronze hair that looked like it had never seen a brush in it's life. He was sitting on his bed reading and bobbing his heads to what I could guess was music.

That was the first time I saw Edward Cullen.

That afternoon I was introduced into Dr and Mrs Cullen. They were nicest people I have yet to meet, they seemed to give of this perfect image and when you're around them you can't help but to feel happy and pleasant.

I was also introduced to the five children they had. The eldest were Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper. They original wanted to adopt, but as they were adopting Mrs Cullen, Esme, fell pregnant with Emmet, resulting in not just one child but three. Then a year later she was pregnant again with Edward when a baby was left of the door step resulting in Alice. You can obviously tell they work best as a family with chaos.

Emmett was already half way to being able to take Charlie on. Rosalie was gorgeous there was no other way to describe it. Who ever put them up for adoption is obviously kicking them selves, because they produced the two most gorgeous looking teenagers I have ever seen. Jasper was the ultimate beach boy. His hair you could almost smell the sand and salt. Alice was so small and delicate with this spiky hair in all directions and covered in glitter. She looked so happy I was wondering what made her upset cause there honestly must be something.

Then came the boy I had seen earlier through the window. He was just as I saw him but he looked alit bit unsure about standing where he was.

After all greetings were over the Cullen's left and we had our official first dinner as a family. But all that was going through my head, was starting high school and the family that lived next door.


	2. Cafateria Crisis

Like being new in a different town isn't hard enough. Here I was being dropped off, one my first day of high school in a police car. Unless they know I'm the police chiefs step daughter there bound to think I'm either extremely important or dangerous to society. Great options for me to choose from at such a young age. I silently debated whether or not to go along with the dangerous option; it's bound to make people stay away from me.

Class was easy what was difficulty was in between the class'. Finding rooms introducing myself. I constantly stood at the head of the class, blushed, said my name and sat down. In between all vital points of my introduction I would trip at one point and barely catch my self before utter embarrassment. That is where the trouble was, so far. Until I hit the cafeteria then I realised the really scary thing was yet to occur.

For any one who was home schooled I think you are the luckiest people alive. As soon as you have walked through those doors you want to turn running.

Groups of people were everywhere. And of course I am not associated with a group resulting in me sitting by myself. At least that was the conclusion I had come too until I saw black, glittery spikes. That I knew to be Alice Cullen, in all her glory.

She instantly walked up to me and dragged my hand with my body in tow to her family. This of course took up a whole table in the tiny csfeteriea. I sat down slowly unsure of what to say or do. When suddenly all tension was gone and they were asking polite question about, "What I though of the school?", or "What did I miss most about Arizona?" I knew instantly I found my group for lunch. We chatted and I felt relief knowing at least at school I had someone to talk to, not just one person but five.

Rosalie, along with Emmet and Jasper, where a year above us, so of course she looked down at me. But I seemed to figure out that was just her personality. Jasper was nice and calm, definitely someone I could get along with. He would casual smile and make my day. Emmet was continuously cracking inappropriate jokes, but I liked that about him. Except the extreme heat that would go through my body to my face, with every joke he made. Alice would not shut up, but I guess there was never awkward silence. Edward would eat quietly yet join in on conversations, which seemed to interest him, the most.

I stayed quiet most of lunch but generally put my input in on certain subjects. As the lunch bell rang we headed off towards our different class rooms. I found myself happier and more relaxed after lunch.

I instantly knew the highlight of my schooling this year would be the lunches shared with my neighbours as company.


	3. Pool Party

**Longest chapter yet ...**

It had been six months since I had started my school year. I had finally made friends and had settled. The Cullen family meant the world to me and I wouldn't trade a single one for anything.

I was currently getting ready to go over to the Cullen's for Alice's pool party. I didn't need to pack much but after experience I learned quickly that I usually stayed the night. After packing up I said my good bye's to my parents and was on my way across the yard. As soon as I arrived I was rushed up stairs by a bouncing Alice and an evil smiling Rose. They instantly dragged me to Alice's room and tipped the entire contents of my bag on the bed and started sorting. Decided it was best to sit down and wait for what was to come. When suddenly I was brought out of my relaxed state of mind by a scream, actually it was more like a screech.

"What do you call this?" At first I was a little concerned that Alice couldn't even recognise a simple black bikini.

"My bikini set?"

"No this is too boring to be a bikini" Rose stated obviously.

"Well that's the only bikini I own, I could go get my one piece. It's just in my room."

Immediately Alice jumped and ran to the door blocking my exit.

"No you can just borrow one of mine, it will fit you perfectly."

At the time it seemed harmless so I agreed.

Half an hour later I was not in the same boat. It was tiny and it was purple and I did not like it at all. I was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at my poor body in this tiny bikini. Eventually I started to hear the banging of the others on the bathroom door. Not just Alice and Rose but everyone, excluding Charlise and Esme. I broke out of my staring contest between me and my bikini and rushed to find a towel. After coming to the conclusion that they had obviously planned this since every bathroom has towel, and they just so happened to forget to put one in here. I turned to the door and slowly twisted the handle.

That's when you could here the gasps. Edward starred, Jasper was smiling reassuringly, Emmett wolf whistled, which lead to my instant blush, and Rose and Alice were clapping. Then all hell broke loose. Jasper stated how gorgeous I looked and not to be embarrassed. Emmett was saying how much he would be in love with me, if he wasn't already in love, which left me slightly puzzled. Alice saying she knew all along that I had an awesome body. Rose was in shock it's the only way to describe it.

But what shocked me most was Edward he instantly yelled "No". Which made everyone stop and stare. "No?" I said after him. "She's not going out like that." "Why not she looks so hot" Stated Emmet. "Exactly that reason, it's inappropriate and she's practically my sister." Ok forget Rose I was now in shock. He thought of me as a sister that's so sweet, yet it annoyed me.

After a brief argument, which Alice won, I was then hauled outside, on a rare sunny day, to the pool. As time passed people gradually started arriving, filling the Cullen's backyard. People from school that I had only talked to once would sit near me and started casual conversation. And the boys in our grade were all gradually making there way over to me. To tell you the truth it scared me a little.

After a BBQ lunch everyone gradually started to head into the actual pool. But all hell broke loose when Emmett shouted "Water fight!" I was instantly too slow to grasp the idea. I was instantly thrown into the pool by laughing Jasper. Who then proceeded to back flip into the pool after me.

After helping me out every boy stopped and stared making me look down self consciously to make sure my bikini was still covering all the right places. After confirming my bikini was in fact covering everything that needed to be, I was lost. That's when it happened, Emmett ran over to me and whispered in my ear like it was the world's biggest secret. "You look like every guy's wet dream stepping out of a pool with this tiny bikini on." I instantly blushed and ran for a towel.

By the end of the day we were in our pyjamas', sitting on the couch. We had said our good bye's to all our guests and packed up. Whilst I was given kisses good bye on the cheek and guys saying we should catch up – even though I had never seen them before out of school.

Later that night as I went to sneak out of the movie that was being played, in the lounge room, to go to the toilet. I heard them arguing. Alice and Edward that is, and they were arguing over me. "She was just having fun" Alice tried to state. "No, that was inappropriate. She's like some annoying little sister, which can't stop causing trouble because of you." Edward whispered harshly back.

That was the day I realised Edward found me annoying, and would only ever think of me as a sister. The little annoying one, at the best of times.

**Apologise for no other author notes i keep forgetting...**

**Which i'm pretty sure your gratefull for. But i need to say thanks for those who read this little story. I would how ever like to be like everyone else and please ask for a review. i haven't had any yet and i know the people who alerted. So please just to say what you think, ideas even, i'm not to bothered. And thank you again for reading this story...**

**xoxo**


	4. Picture Perfect Pranks Pfft

After the pool party everything changed. Edward no longer was intriguing and someone who I wished to get along with. He was now classified as the enemy, at least in my head. The Cullen family never questioned my hatred for him. But he knew instantly and reacted with exactly the same hatred towards me.

Things started of small. The ignoring of conversations directed towards me from him. Then we changed to glares around every corner, and it went to hell from there. By the end of the year pranks were my new form of fun. It wasn't just your average pranks, oh no were talking full blown end of social life pranks. It of course helped the fact I was best friends with his sister and therefore had direct entrance to his bedroom whenever he went out and I just so happen to be staying the night.

The best prank so far was the last day of school for the year. I had stayed the night with Alice and had our usual sleepover involving Rose. But as the clock struck midnight I untangled my self from Alice and Rose on her bed to walk silently to my bag and proceeded to walk to Edwards's room.

As I reached Edwards door I listened carefully for any sound of music. I had learnt, the hard way, that Edward tends to stay up at night listening to music. As all signs seemed good I slowly opened the door to reveal a sleeping Edward in his bed. I walked carefully looking very pointedly at my feet to avoid making a fool of my self in the dead of night.

As I reached his draws I slowly opened everyone slowly and peered inside. Looking and eventually finding the underwear draw. I silently removed all his underwear and replaced them with several pairs of hot pink underwear. And a couple of boxers with hearts and teddy bears. I was not sure what underwear he wore so I prepared my self for ever situation.

After closing the door silently I exited the floor and headed towards the laundry were I gathered up any clean underwear I could find to make sure Edward only had the options I had chosen for him.

The next day I simply could not help the smile that graced my face. I tried extremely hard to avoid showing it but Alice could tell something was up. She usually could tell when I was awaiting for the bomb to go off in front of our faces.

As we arrived at school all was going according to plan. Right when lunch hit I was bouncing like the engizer bunny, Alice so famously impersonates. Then it happened he walked through the cafeteria doors. Strutting like he was the coolest thing in our school – even though he wasn't far off – he wishes.

He went through the lunch cue and was currently on his way to our table holding his lunch tray in both hands. What he didn't notice was me walking casually behind him. As he got to the centre of the cafeteria, half way to our tables I did it. I dacked him in front of the whole school, during lunch.

What expected was the following. Him wearing bright pink boxers, bright pink briefs or bright pink boxer briefs. If not that then Light pink boxers, light pink briefs or light pink boxer briefs. Or the only other option left was teddy bear covered boxers, or 'I love you' boxers. They were the only options I was planning on seeing. Ok so there was one more option but I thought it was the least practical but could still occur, you never know. His wearing a man thong thing. Hey, you never know it could happen.

But no I was shocked as I was currently staring at Edward Cullen's ass. You heard me right, he went commando rather then wearing embarrassing underwear. The whole school was silent then he did the only thing that could possible turn this around into a positive whilst making a fool out of me and ruining my reputation as a descent person.

He turned to me, placed his tray of food on the ground and pulled up his jeans. I was currently staring at the ceiling to hold back my shock and laughter. Seriously who goes commando. He then went and did something I will never forgive him for.

"Babe, I know you have a thing for my ass but I will not go out with you, so please leave me alone." He then proceeded to walk away leaving me utterly speech less.

Until I screamed the first thing that came to mind as he was walking away from me. "As if I would ever be with you, you pig!" he walked towards me but spoke as if he was on the other side of the room.

"That's not what you said last night or any other night you stay at ours and then sneak out of Alice's room to mine. Admit it you like me and my ass."

Then I blushed, my stupid blush – which in my self defence I can not control- appeared.

"Go on, it's ok to admit I popped your cherry."

"What, what did you just say?"

"Popped your cherry, stole your virtue, and gave me your v-card."

Alice then had to be the one and only one to state what I was holding in my self defence. "Is that were you were last night?"

"No, I mean, yes, but it's not what you think."

"It's ok to admit it Bella, at least you know you lost it to someone you love."

"I do not and will never love you."

"It's ok Bella, I know." At this point I could not take it any more I did what anyone in my situation would do.

"You wish, grow up." Storming out of the cafeteria, just as the lunch bell rang.

Thank god for the last day of school. Even if the whole school now thought I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**Authors note...**

**My favourite Chapter yet. i really hope you can understand what i am trying to describe. i'm not sure when i will be able to update so expect a littl ewait just a couple of days but trust me i'm starting to really enjoy my own story so it won't be too long. Reviews are alwys welcome and i do respond cause you do give me and extra boost to write something. thank you **

**xoxo**


	5. Seat Stealing Sabatage

My next year of schooling was no were like my last. I only had this year and senior before I would be able to finally be free of Edward. This year everything I thought was mean and cruel and hilarious form last year seemed stupid and juvenile. This year everything would be ten times the impact of last. My main mission this year was to destroy him, at all costs.

The first day of school seemed alright, so far. I had gotten up, eaten a couple of pieces of toast, then ran next door. Were I am now about to walk straight in to find Alice, to take me to school in her car. But oh no my day had to go to ruins with out even walking through the door.

Normally Alice and I drive together with occasionally Jasper. Whilst Rosalie, Emmett and Edward drive in the other car. But no, I knew for a fact Edward got a car, I was happy it meant there wasn't the slightest chance of him being with me. But no I walked into the kitchen about to sit down and start telling Alice some of the mass destruction plans I had for Edwards life.

But no, there sat - were I normally am - is Tanya Denali. Basically she seemed fine but she had somehow now become glued to Edward. But that's not the bad part. I walked in to find her sitting in my seat with her tongue down his throat. Ew, I know, trust me, I know. Like who in the world needs to see that. Meanwhile the rest of the family was sitting there shocked, except Esme. She had a look of horror and looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

Now I was seriously confused. I carefully walked over to Alice quietly as not disturb the icky couple.

"What is going on? I am so badly in the wrong house, right?"

"No right house, unfortunately." She whispered back.

"Ok so what did I just miss then, cause it so isn't normally like this."

"Edward just asked Tanya out and now they have been like that ever since."

You have got to be kidding me. Great day is already ruined I know desperately need to find some bleach. They were still at it and I could not take it anymore, it was making me physically sick so I did a casual little.

"mm-cough-hm."

"What?" Was Edwards reply to my causal cough?

"Nothing, just wondering if you have any bleach."

He looked so confused it was priceless.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Come on Alice I need to leave before I get cavities form the two of them."

"Right behind you, Bella." Was her chirpy reply.

She then began to explain Tanya's lame excuse of 'I wanted to return your jacket, for school' excuse. Meanwhile I commented on how lame that was and on Esme's horrified face, which in return she laughed about. Telling me how Esme didn't like the 'type of girl she is'. Which caused me to laugh, so by the time I had arrived at school everything seemed a lot better.

Although by lunch I was ready to stab him. I continually got comments through out the day on how much I was better then Tanya which caused me to grin and agree.

But by lunch I had finally figured out they all still believed I was in love with Edward, therefore they thought I was upset about him with Tanya. Which of course got back to him and he would cuddle extra close to her when I was around and claimed to people he just didn't want a clingy girl friend so therefore we could never work. Clingy, he called me clingy of all the people in the school.

So I planned it all again once more. I knew it would ruin my dignity but I didn't care, I knew it would was worth it.

As Tanya made her way to our table as if she was meant to sit there, I stopped her. I looked round making sure he was no where in site. I pulled her with me and put a finger on my lips to signal silence. She nodded and followed. I just so happened to pull her with me in front of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanely's table. I knew they would listen in but that was part of the plan.

I then proceeded to tell her the following.

"I don't know if you and Edward have you know…"

"What, have we, what?"

"Become intimate, you know together."

"Still not following you."

I was starting to think my plan wouldn't work if she was to dumb to play along.

"Shared a bed, spank the monkey, home run, bumping uglies."

"Oh no! Not yet, why?"

"Well you see when I was with him he said he was clean and all but he wasn't. I was lucky a couple of needles later and I was fine but I thought I should give you warning."

"What do you mean? He doesn't have some kind of disease does he? One he could possible give me. If I knew that then I would never go out with him, I don't want to get any of that." She looked so scared and then it happened she turned angry.

"I thought I should just tell you, lucky I did or you could have ended up with something nasty." I told her in my most truthful voice.

"Thank you so much Bella. You really are such a nice person, especially to tell someone who you hates girlfriend. Soon to be ex, if you can keep a secret."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." It really was how she would never know.

I could not describe the amount of joy that I had in my body. By Tuesday Edward and Tanya were no longer together and no-one was sure of the reason. But by Wednesday the whole school knew about Edward and his 'diseases' thanks to Lauren and Jessica. By Thursday everyone connected the dots and figured that was the reason of the break up. By Friday Edward had figured it out too. And all I had to do was sit and wait for his revenge.

*****Authors Note*****

**Your welcome to sending this earlier. I had fun trying to write it whilst my mother looked over my shoulder and others comming and go whilst i was typing. **

**I really hope for a review it was very good of me to type this considering i was up late last night at a concert. So thank you for reading.**

**xoxo**


	6. Revenge, Rings & Relationships

***** Personally my favorite chapter so far *** fair warning*****

The next two weeks of school went by quietly after the STD prank. Too quiet for my liking. It was usual day in Forks, it was cold and I woke up way to early to catch a ride with Alice.

I was seated in my first class when I could feel eyes staring at me. I turned to find the disgusting Mike Newton wiggling his eye brows at me. Then the whispering began, everyone was silently watching Mike and I. They then turned there attention to the teacher for the rest of class. At this point I was beyond stumped.

Once the bell rang I made a quick detour to the bathrooms to double check I didn't have anything on my forehead, which Mike was trying to point out. I was stumped to find nothing on my head. Oh well, maybe he was just being his normal disgusting self and thinking he was looking hot trying to wriggle his eyebrows. Yes, that has to be it.

I then hurried to History to steal a seat close to Jasper, I was lucky to be in advanced History, therefore I knew someone. Through out the lesson even thou there was no Newton people were still whispering. I was trying to get Jaspers attention when I fell out of my chair as I tried leaning over to grab his arm.

I landed rather loudly making the whole class stopped and then continued to whisper more quickly. As I was seated back in my chair the teacher began the lecture from where I had stopped him. Jasper now knew I was trying to get his attention and was trying to tell me exactly what was going on.

"Well you see-" He was then cut off by the teacher who told Jasper.

"Your disrupting my teaching Mr Cullen. Is this on purpose?"

"No sir. I was just trying to help Bella understand something."

"Yes, contraception." Said Lauren Mallory.

"What, God Lauren the bleach has finally got to you."

"No need to take a snap at me just because you're undecided on who's the father."

"What are you on about? The father of what?"

"The baby of course, silly." As if it was the most obvious answer.

Right now the teacher looked just a bit more than lost.

"Alright lets start from the beginning, Who is having a baby?"

"You, your having a baby." Said Lauren with bright innocent eyes.

"What since when have I been pregnant?"

"Since you had sex with Edward and Mike."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen and Mike Newton in the same weekend. That's why you're confused about the baby's father."

"His going to die, I swear he is this instance." I muttered under my breath, but unfortunately the whole class was watching me so immediately Lauren screeched.

"You can't do that to an innocent baby, just cause Edward refused to fall for your plan."

"There is a plan?" Ok no one told me of a plan.

"Yes you love Edward, but he doesn't love you. So your plan was to get pregnant with his baby and he would realise he loves you and marry you. But you weren't sure you were pregnant so you did it with Mike just to make sure. But Edward found out about Mike and is positive it's Mikes and not his so he doesn't have to marry you. But Mike wants to marry you, so at least you'll get married."

Just then the bell rang and I was out of that classroom the fastest you have ever seen me move. To run smack bang into the devil himself, Edward Cullen.

"Whoa, whoa careful there you could hurt the baby. And Babe I'm sorry I freaked out before but now I'm positive that's my baby."

He then knelt down on one leg and pulled of his hand his baseball captain's ring. It was silver and thick.

"I love this baby as much as I love you, will you marry me?"

Shocked is an understatement, nothing could prepare someone for this. Forget scaring someone when they have hick ups ask them to marry you that always works. Especially for me, as right now I'm in shock.

Then it happened, a plan formed in my pretty little head. The ultimate plan and I think he had it going through his head as well. He was smirking at me that evil little side smile. I knew what this meant it was a whole new level of annoyment. He knew it too, he may not have planned it but if he was going pull a stunt like this I'll play along, just as long as I win.

I then did what I think I mentally swore never to do. I would become the cuddly, flowers and chocolate type of girlfriend. Not to mention annoying and possessive at the very least. I flew at Edward and sat on his bent knee, if it caused him any stress he didn't show it.

"Oh Edward I only went to Mike because I was getting bored with you, not because I wanted to give you up." I threw my arms round his neck and fake cried into his neck.

"There isn't a baby; I just thought we could finally come clean about our relationship. And look it worked. We can now be together in public and you can buy me jewellery, open up doors for me and carry all my books. Oh and I can call you Eddie bear in public."

At that thought he tensed and new I was going along with this. He smirked into my neck and whispered in a hush tone.

"Sugar cakes bring it on."

He pulled my hand away from his neck and slipped on his ring.

"Baby we can hook up in public, you can stay in my bed when you stay the night and we can finally tell the family."

We both knew what we just did; we had just swapped our conditions and let the war begin. He picked me up in his arms bridle style and carried me to my next class.

When he placed me back down he smirked and said. "Sweetie pie, come straight to lunch, you can sit on my lap then when the others come we can tell them all about us being together." He did it so well in such an excited voice too.

"Alright, bye Eddie bear, I'm sure you miss me already."

I then spun around and blew a kiss with a wink at my new fiancé, which he caught and put it in his pocket. Let the overprotective, obsessive relationship begin.

**Beware from here and reviews you most certainly want to write. **

**xoxo**


	7. Cue, Cute & Cuddling

*****Marriage is a big thing something you should learn from sensible people not these people.*****

I had just finished my class and was on my way to lunch. I passed through the doors of the cafeteria to see Edward sitting at our table all alone with a stack of food. We tend to just all buy something different and we share. I walked casually over to the table and begun to sit down in the chair next to Edward. When he grabbed my hips with both his hands and placing me on his lap. I felt like a child being cuddled until Edward snuggled into my neck and went for a grab of my ass. Just as I began to tell him off, the whole family appeared.

"Ok time to explain, since when has this been occurring and why did I just find out through a text message during English?" Was Alice's greeting to us this fine lunch time.

"Not very long, just a little while." Was my answer in fear of Alice.

"On and off for a while now." Was Edwards's bright reply.

Causing both Alice and Rosalie to raise an eyebrow, at our different answers, and me mentally kicking myself. Jasper and Emmett didn't seem very bothered by it at all, except for Emmett who commented.

"I'm just glad she isn't pregnant, that would worry me a bit."

I looked very pointingly at Edward after that comment. He just smirked and cuddled me closer. Defiantly trying to cut of my oxygen and make me feel sick, both he was succeeded in.

"Eddie bear, I know you're the cuddling type but a little personal space can't hurt."

"I thought you liked it when we cuddled. I know you like it when I do this."

He started sucking and nibbling just behind my ear, on my neck. I couldn't help myself I moaned, immediately freezing in shock in what I just did. I could here him chuckling in my ear and smirking against my neck.

"Shut up or I swear this is going to get bad now." I whispered into his ear.

"Honey buns, and believe me you do have nice buns." He punctuated his point by putting a firm hand on my butt and squeezing. "I heard that moan and nothing you do is going to erase the fact that I just caused you to moan in public. And I did it with my lips in clear view what till you get to spend the night; we'll get to see what other noises you can make."

"All right that's it, you totally just asked for this."

Our whisper argument was totally ignored by the others. Who seem to have just accepted us with out one bit of an argument. I then decided to start this nightmare right this instance, since I had already decided to make a fool of my self by not being able to control my female noises.

I began to giggle and bounce on Edwards lap causing everyone at our table to stop and look at us. I could feel him moving around in the seat trying to wrap his arms around me, to hold me. I could feel and hear him groaning in my ear.

"Stop, ok time to stop that, right now."

"Or what I asked?"

With the cheekiest smile on my face to show him, he most certainly was not winning this. That moment Emmett thought it was important to make a comment.

"Eddie bear, you look a bit uncomfortable there, is Bella going to need to give you a helping hand?"

He then proceeded to laugh at his own very embarrassing joke. I then totally chocked out.

"He wishes it was that way."

"That was totally not what you said the other day."

His smirk was radiating, his stupid self satisfying feeling and it was pissing me off.

"Eddie bear we have had this discussion. Remember when we had that big discussion about our feelings." He knew instantly that his image as a tough bad boy, all balls and no heart was gone. "Well when we discussed it and now since were getting married maybe we should hold off till then and make it extra special. Since you're a caring sensitive guy you understand right?"

I blinked with bright eyes making him think I would begin to cry. Emmett and Jasper were shoving so much food in there mouths to stop from commenting and laughing.

Alice of course piped up at the mention of the wedding.

"So when is this wedding?"

I was the first to reply with "I was thinking College."

Which in my mind left us plenty of room to fake a break up and cancel the marriage, yet Rosalie beet me too it.

"You expect Edward to wait till College to be able to be with you again. That's stupid I can barely last a week yet two years." Yer, that's because her and Emmett can't keep there hands to them selves. Edward commented and I mentally begged him not to screw up my braking up of the marriage plan.

"I agree with Rosalie, for once, I think for my sake at the very least it should be after graduation."

At this I tried to discreetly as possible to whisper to Edward. "If it's in College, we have more time to fake a break up."

But he whispered back with that stupid smirk against my ear.

"Who says were braking up, you're stuck with me if I have anything to do with it."

His whispering was sending a chilling wave through my whole body. If he can cause this reaction I wonder what I can do to him. So I slowly ran my lips along his jaw line back to his ear and bite down. I then began sucking slowly and letting out moany breathes. He began to squirm again and I said.

"Fine Eddie bear but we will break up, no one can stand you long enough let alone marry you, your dreaming if you think I am."

"What ever make you happy Baby cakes."

He said it loud enough for the whole table to hear. He knew I hate the nick names he had started calling me they were getting cornier by the second.

"Fine wedding after graduation what's that about a year away? Since we only have a half a year for our senior year."

"Bella baby, were going to be together forever. I get to grow old with you in my arms just like this."

He proved his point by hugging me close and moving his hands just a little to close to my bra sides and looked just a little bit too much down my shirt for my liking.

"We can do this everyday from now on. You in my arms, I can feel you and I can see you." Then his voice dropped so low only I could hear him. "And I can hear every little noise I can cause you to make."

Right on cue my blush went off and I hid it consequently in his chest. Aw's heard from all over the table. If only they really knew.

*****Author's Note*****

**I really hope you like it and see how they try there hardest to look normal for the family but have descovered they have secret weapens against each other. The secret weapons being there bodies if you catch my drift -wink wink nudge nudge-. Sabatage and and seduction have yet to come. Please tell me your thoughts and any little things you think they could do to each other i wont copy but i will fiddle around with your ideas. Reviews appreciated please **

**xoxo**


	8. Parents, Promises & Problems

*****Longest Chapter Yet*****

Once the lunch bell rang I told them I would see them at the end of day. I wanted to have a little chat to Edward. An issue had come to mind during our fun little cafeteria discussions. Family, I knew instantly we would have to keep this quiet some how, I could not do this to my parents. I couldn't lie about a fake relationship yet alone a fake engagement.

I was still seated on his lap; not intentionally of course, he still had a tight hold of my waist and every move I had only made it tighter.

"Edward I know this is a fun little game were playing and I do intend on making your life a living hell but we are not telling our parents it's just not fair to them."

"Agreed I won't tell my parents if you don't tell yours."

He almost said it too nicely for my liking.

"Ok, so if we are agreed it's time for class so please get your foul hands off of my skin."

"Just cause you said it like that, I think I may just keep you with me."

"You're so infuriating and if you don't let go of me I'll start bouncing on your lap all over again I swear I will."

"Go on, you no you want too, you want me to get hard so you can feel all of me and have something to imagine about later tonight whilst your on your bed all alone imagining I'm doing earth shattering things to make you scream my name." He said with a cocky voice and a smirk.

"Oh you wish it was that way. Know that I know what you do at night whilst facing my window I'll ask you again let me go or I'll be late for class."

"Tempting but I'd rather make you moan just once more before the day is over."

Then I found my self begging in his ear and teasing it lightly with my lips.

"Please, Please don't, I asked very nicely so please don't." I leaned into his chest as he slowly moved in his seat obviously trying to relax somehow.

He really needed to relax from what I was feeling pressed against the bottom of my thighs.

"You know what I think you enjoy doing this too me."

"What ever!"

Was my reply as I slid out from between his arms so fast he couldn't stop me. I then continued to walk towards my class, which I knew I was fifteen minutes late for. I snuck in whilst the teacher wasn't looking and took a seat as quickly as possible. I snuck a look around as I knew I had no one worth talking to in this class but was met with glares and shifty moving eyebrows.

The eyebrows were from the guys, attempting to get my attention for god knows what reason. The glares and even some growling were coming from almost all the girls in the class room.

The teacher soon set us work to complete and I was off like a bullet from that classroom to escape. Because I was fairly sure the big pink elephant that was wearing a tutu in the corner, was about to explode and reveal all hell.

As I reached the parking lot I saw Rosalie and Alice leaning against there cars. It looks like they parked next to each other. I gradually made my way towards them. Immediately as I came into the view the smiles broke out.

"What, why are you both smiling at me so weirdly?"

"No reason." They both said, in quiet a creepy voice.

"Ok well in that case let's go home; it's been a big day, well at least for me."

They all agreed and I left with Alice.

Once I was home I went into the kitchen to pre-pare dinner. I was thinking something along the lines of pasta when my parents arrived home. Mum went to get changed from her nurse uniform and Charlie went to take off his shoes. Just as mum and Charlie came into the kitchen to chat about how our days were, the door bell rang. I stayed in the kitchen as mum went to get the door and Charlie went to the fridge along with my fair warning about dinner being ready soon. I could hear the greetings and chatting as in walked Esme and Carlisle. I was on my way over to greeting Esme with a hug and Carlisle, with a bright smile when in walked the one and only Edward.

I smiled knowing he obviously couldn't have told Esme or Carlisle or they would have shown it. They weren't the best at keeping secrets. But of course Edward snuck around the promise as he walked straight up to me and cuddled me whilst saying loud and clearly.

"Sugar I've missed you since lunch. We should definitely move in together when we get married and whilst we are in collage."

I was in sheer fear for the out burst. Then it went off. Esme and Mum squealed and told us how they knew we were meant to be. Charlie looked concerned and Carlisle looked suspicious and entertained. I had frozen solid whilst Edward was holding me into his side and telling our parents how we didn't want to say anything. How we had liked each other for so long. He then very sneakily pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. Of course the squealing increased as my mother yelled.

"What is that on your finger? Is it a ring, oh I know it's a ring. Is it a promise ring?"

I of course was about to agree when Edward interrupted very sneakily with telling them, that it wasn't so, as to not have gone against saying what was going on.

"Oh no, it's not a promise ring it's a bit more important than that. I don't need to promise now."

"Oh my it's an engagement ring isn't it. Oh Edward you should just have told us and we could have given you grandmothers ring instead. But I guess you could use that as a wedding ring instead. Oh, so when's the wedding we need to discuss this."

Charlie immediately cut in.

"She's too young to be getting married."

Trust Charlie to have a level head.

"Oh, Charlie calm down it would be good for Isabella to be married. They look like they are so in love, look at Edward as he holds her so affectionately."

They all stopped to aw and agree whilst I felt like I could be sick. Edward pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Smile sweet lips, we have officially gone public. This means I can say this."

He then turned and smiled at our parents.

"We also promise to make wiser decisions, we have chosen not to get intimate till the wedding, to avoid anther incident like the almost pregnancy involving Mike Newton. Oh dam, I forgot about an assignment I have to complete. So sorry to leave but I'll talk to you all later."

He turned to me and kissed me on my fore head, whilst smiling crookedly.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning. Have sweet dreams."

"Yes Eddie bear, you have sweet dreams too. If you have another nightmare don't be scared to tell your mum ok."

Then here I was in my home, in the kitchen, with my parents as well as my best friends and enemies parents as well. Fantastic in my opinion, just fan bloody tastic. Sweet dreams, he wishes.

*****Authors Note*****

**I deserve, if I do say so my self, lots of reviews. First day back at school and it was ok. I just want to share, the guy I kinda like well he kinda likes me but yer and so I had a great day since he was in NZ for the holidays but yer and I had a great time and talked to him. So yer I had a good day. I replied to reviews which made me want to keep steeling the laptop to right this. Hope you like it and have a review.**

**xoxo**


	9. Box, Boxers & Bling

That night was awkward at the very least. After clearly explaining how it is was just some completely untrue rumours some mean girls said about me. My parents finally let me drop it. Although Charlie gave me a concerning look. Mum took longer to convince. She kept giving me knowing looks, yet she obviously knew nothing.

Once I reached my bedroom and changed something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I had known since the day I moved into Forks, that the bedroom level with mine next door was Edward's. As I looked out his light was still on. Usually his light was always out by the time I went to bed. But it wasn't it was on and it had caught my attention.

He was lazing on his bed sorting through a box. He continued to fiddle till he drew out of the box a beautiful line of something extremely shiny. It looked to short to be a necklace so it must have been a bracelet. Covered in diamonds, bright and shiny. It was beautiful and some how I couldn't look away. He then pulled out a small navy blue box. He opened it slowly and something sparkled. It was a set of what appeared to be diamond earrings, matching the bracelet. They were small, but amazing.

He then pulled out what looked to be a red velvet love heart shaped box. I knew what it was instantly. Why was he looking at that? Why would he even think about taking Esme seriously? He then opened the red box. Inside was a tear drop diamond. But it wasn't bright and shiny lie the previous. It did shine yet it was more of a Champaign colour. It was a champagne tear drop diamond with two smaller rectangle diamonds on either side. It was held together with a gold band. I had never seen a real diamond that big. Let alone in that colour. I couldn't take my eyes away from it. I could only imagine what else was in the box. It was a big box and it was obvious there were other things in that box. He reloaded the box full but pulled out a small black rectangular jewellery box.

That definitely got me interested. He placed it on his bed side table and placed the larger box on one of his shelves. He then went back to his draws and opened one up, while slowly taking of his t-shirt. He then sat on his bed to take off his shoes and socks. He was undoing his belt when I knew it was rude to stare so I turned and got read for bed my self. When I turned back he was wearing a set of pyjamas pants and was getting into bed, before turning off the light. I then did the same got into to bed and turned off the light.

The next morning I woke up with a positive aspect. I now had an official excuse to get close to Edward and make his life living hell. Sometimes I just love my life. After I had headed downstairs I planned on toasting some toast to eat and head back up stairs to get changed. My toast had just popped and I was currently eating a piece when the door bell rang. Assuming it was Alice who came to come over and make sure I looked reasonable for Edward. That would explain her sneaky glance at me after school yesterday.

I was currently chewing a piece of toast in a pair of tiny boxers and a singlet. When I opened the door to a fully dressed Jeans, belt included, shirt complete with black leather jacket. Edward looked shocked but then his smirk came through.

"Ok, this is definitely a good morning. What about you, how are you this morning?"

"I, um, ok I guess. What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at your house to take me to school. I'm not even dressed; hell I am practically in my underwear."

"That's fine I can wait whilst you get changed and finish breakfast." He leant forward and brushed his thumb against the corner of my mouth brushing of a crumb. My heart rate increased and I was more then a little shocked at his act of kindness.

"Oh, ok. Yes that's fine." I just about had the door closed when he stopped me.

"What I thought you said you would wait and I'd I would get a ride with you later?"

"Yes, exactly but I'll wait for you in here, everyone wanted to head of early again, so I let them."

"Oh, ok then come in just wait on the lounge I just have to get changed."

"Don't take to long, or I'll call Alice."

"You wouldn't dare, or I'll tell Emmett you cried the first time we had sex." I called as I ran up the stairs.

I had just got changed and was zipping up my jeans as Edward walked into the room like it was his very own. I screamed at him telling him he should knock, what happened if I wasn't dressed. He simply shrugged grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. When we had reached the stairs he pulled me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs. He placed me back down once we reached the bottom.

"That was for what reason? So you could live out your fantasy of me in your arms?"

"Pfft, you know me, it's so I could look at your ass for a good thirty seconds."

"Oh my god, that's it time to go, before I feel to sick to go anywhere with you."

I grabbed my bag and headed out to his car. Once we got in the car it was quiet but when the engine began music came from the speakers. As we came to the stop lights one of the only stop lights in forks. I looked out of my car window in the side mirror to see Lauren and Jessica pulling up beside us. Edward also noticed that Tyler and Mike were in the back of the car. We both knew they travelled together. We looked at each other and I sighed and he smirked.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Just the usual, fake a relationship and ruin people's dreams." I replied simply.

They pulled up beside us as Edward leant across and started kissing the side of my neck and pulled my hand to his lap and he wormed his hand to between my legs. Not low either right near the zipper of my jeans. He breathed into my ear.

"Just stay still and react like you did last time and everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say you don't have some man whores hand practically in your underwear. Especially considering his started moving his hand just a little bit too much for my liking." He smirked into my neck pulled away but kept his hand were it was.

"No, but I have a skanks hand in my lap and I know she's just begging, to get inside my pants."

I just rolled my eyes. We had just pulled into the parking lot and somehow everyone had gathered around our car. The Cullen's were smirking and I was most definitely blushing.

Great start to the day, I looked towards Edward him smirking and I just lost it. I couldn't help the laughter after that. We both got out of the car ignored the others and headed towards our first class. Whilst we were walking Edward grabbed my hand and I turned to him stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Whilst whispering in his ear.

"If you behave and do everything I say to do today, I'll let you feel up my ass."

He looked so full of hope and excitement with just that one comment.

"Everything I say. For example I want you to go over to …"

*****Authors Note*****

**Got to love Bella, what is she going to make Edward do???**

**I do have an idea but I also want some suggestions.**

**I'm sorry I didn't give c chapter yesterday just stress took over. But it's ok here's one so I hope you like it.**

**Oh and a small part particularly the window part is dedicated to STARRYNIGHT630 but more will be dedicated to her or he later when I write a whole thing about it.**

**xoxo**


	10. Lauren, Lying & Liking

"Everything I say. For example I want you to go over to Mike Newton and apologise to him for falling in love with me. I want you to say how you just love me so much that you just couldn't help your self and had to be with me. I want you to brag about how you send romantic texts and love ever childish thing I do. And I don't want it as a private conversation, I want this as if you're declaring, you love me."

"So you want me to basically boast about being in love with you. In reality, embarrassing myself so much, that I get known as a sook of a man."

"It can't be that hard, you aren't a man to begin with. It makes the process a lot simpler. Oh, and it's not just you that will get pain for this. Lauren will find out so it will hurt her too, which personally is just as good."

"Ok, I'll do it, cause I wove woo." He said in a three year olds voice.

"What no objecting, no revenge, you're actually going to do as I say?"

"Yes well I get something out of it so it's ok."

"What could you possibly get out of it? You do realise that what Lauren can't have is something more then what she is able to have. Which means she will try ten times as hard to get you to like her."

He replied as if lecturing me which totally trigged the anger up inside of me. "Yes, which means she'll be after me and I'll have you to piss her off more. The one thing better then a willing Lauren is a pissed off on. Oh, you forgot I get to touch your hot little ass."

He turned on the spot and walked casual over to Mike. Mike was still near the others but Edward really didn't care. I could see him talking. He looked over his shoulder gesturing I simply did a simple little wave in return with my most innocent looking smile.

He continued to have a little chat; he turned on the spot and walked back over to me. He pulled me into a hug with my hands around his neck. He had his hands on my hips when suddenly I was pulled into his arms literally. His hands had know somehow become attached to my ass. I laughed at how he was taking full advantage of the situation I had given him. He just put his head on my shoulder and sucked on my neck. I couldn't help the moans which came pouring out of my mouth. The goose bumps which sprang to life from my neck down my spine. I pulled closer to Edward and he just smirked as he continued sucking on my neck.

Eventually the bell rang and he placed me back on the ground with a satisfied smirk on his face. I could tell he was smug, I looked behind me and there was Mike and Lauren. They both looked so jealous and Lauren looked as if she was about to cry. She truly looked upset. Hell, I couldn't help it either I was smirking.

I began to walk off when I almost jumped out of my skin. Hand had snuck into my back pocket of my jeans, as an arm was rapped around my waist. I looked to my side and Edward was looking in the opposite direction but I could still clearly see the smirk.

"What do you think your doing take your hand out of my pants. Or I swear you'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be missing something not only you but Lauren will mourn the lose of."

"You said I could touch your ass that's what I'm doing. It's not my fault you never gave me a time frame."

I clenched me teeth and pulled his hand out of my pocket and turned to my next class room. As I sat down I turned around to see Edward, walking towards me. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead before clearing his throat.

"Baby cheeks, I'll see you at lunch, unless you want to skip lunch and it could be like old days were we do it in the janitor's closet."

I was bright red and couldn't believe he just said we had done it in the janitor's closet in front of practically half my class. He just smirked and turned around and headed out the door. As he past he said over his shoulder.

"Just text me your answer and I'll meet you were ever you want, cutie pie."

Oh my god, that's it his getting on my nerves. At first I thought it was cute but every guy in my class was currently looking at me a if I was some kind of new toy they all wanted. The girls thought I was a slut yet they were jealous. This is so messed up.

I decided that I would text him, just not the answer he was looking for.

I pulled out my phone and put a book on my lap. I knew the teacher wouldn't care he knew I was a good student and he really didn't care if occasionally I had a bit of a brake.

Eddie bear

Do me a favour. Go 2 the janitor's closet & close ur eyes I'll be with u soon.

Bella xoxo

I just so happened to read out my text so little miss sticky beak aka Jessica Stanely could hear me. I could hear her texting Lauren. I stood up slowly giving her time to send the text message. After I was granted permission to use the bathroom I left the classroom. I was almost at the janitor's closet, when I could hear footsteps. I ducked behind a row of lockers as Edward walked round the wall and walked into the closet. He spotted me suddenly and I put my finger to my lips to show him to stay quiet I then help a finger up to show him I'd be just a minute. He winked and closed his eyes walking backwards into the closet before closing the door behind him. I could here the footsteps of heels. They sounded like cheap, crap, heels from the squeaking they were making. I ducked out of site and awaited the incident. The door opened and in she walked, that same moment Angela and Ben walked round the corner holding hands.

I just couldn't believe my luck, this prank just doubled in the trouble it was going to create. Not only would Edward be disgusted by finding out his kissing Lauren but I'll make a scene about him cheating. I smiled at Angela and Ben as they came walking my way. As they reached me I walked towards the janitor's closet and opened the door wide enough, so the happy couple behind me could see inside.

I screamed because if I didn't I would have broken out into giggles. Inside was Edward pressed against a wall. Whilst Lauren looked like she was pinning him there with her mouth. You could tell Edward was trying to slow it down but she obviously wasn't. You could hear the sucking noise coming from there lips. As my ear piercing scream tore Edwards's eyes wide, he realised the scenario he was currently in.

"I can't believe you would ask me to marry you and then go and do this." I mumbled threw my fake tears and sobbing.

"I, she, I thought she was you." He stumbled out as he tried to pull Lauren off, who had rapped her arms around his torso and looked like she would never let go.

"No you didn't you knew all along, didn't you." I pointed my finger at him. I then turned on the spot and walked towards my next class as I knew the bell was about to ring. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, which surprised me. I expected him running towards, I don't know why but that's almost what I expected, maybe even wanted.

I was half way through class when the announcement box at the front off the class rang. Silencing our whole class and drawing our attention to the announcer. But it wasn't the normal voice of one of the old ladies in the office. It was familiar but that wasn't the strange part, they were singing.

"Look, I know we been friends for a while now.  
But, I just feel I can confess to you.  
It's goin' be hard but, alright here it goes.  
Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,  
And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand,  
Bella, imagine if you needed advice about some other guy,

I'm the one that comes to mind.  
Not try'na hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend.  
Just try'na make sure I'm that body that you call your man  
And anytime you need a shoulder, it's yours night or day  
But what I'm try'na say is...Bella you have to forgive me,

I love you more then anything, you must know that."

He was then cut off, but I was left breathless. How could he possibly have just sung on the P.A. system? All the girls in my class instantly started talking to me telling me how I must take him back. How I would be a terrible person to not forgive him for what ever he did. The bell then rang signalling that lunch was here. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I left the class room. The smart little bastard, he pulled it off. He know had me back as a girl friend and somehow I small bit of me liked him embarrassing himself to state that he was in love with me. A very small bit of me.

***** Author's Note*****

**I'm terribly sorry for the late posting life kinda caught up with me but i'm making my way through it all. One step at a time. **

**I hope you liked it. It's abit dodgy if you ask me. So know thatbella knows a small part of her is liking Edward embarrassing himself for her. Hmm now what else will she start to like about him? **

**I hope you leave a review just to tell me what you think.**

**xoxo**


	11. Chocolate's, Chair's & Copping a feel

After class ended I simply couldn't help the smile I had on my face. Actually smile wasn't quiet right. Smirk seemed to fit just a bit better. I didn't mean to be smug but I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted too. It was just too cute to see something happen to me, and it was Edward embarrassing himself what could possibly be better.

As I walked into lunch everyone had already taken a seat. I also noticed an extra seat was at the table beside us. Which obviously meant, Edward had counted the chairs and purposely taken mine away. Causing me to have to obviously sit on his lap all through out lunch. I slowly walked my way there and tried my best to keep an angry and pissed off look on my face.

I slipped a couple of times giggling, which I am sure Alice had noticed. Jasper seemed to be looking art me strangely and had almost a smile on his face. As I arrived at our lunch table I paused. Then jumped into Edwards lap straddling his legs with mine.

"Oh, Eddie bear, I knew you were sweet but I never thought you would do something so sweet for the love of your life."

Emmett was snickering at the pet name I had for Edward these days.

I tucked my head into his neck, and I was smiling as I could see over his shoulder Lauren. Lauren looked so jealous and down right angry. Edward smiled back and said very proudly.

"Oh Bella boo, you know I would do anything for you. Nothing will ever get in the way of us being together, trust me, I plan on it."

I pulled back to look him in the face. I pulled an eyebrow up to show him I was not impressed by his little declaration which I clearly intend on braking.

"Oh, really well then I better tell you now then, that you're getting a little operation soon or at the very most in time for our honeymoon."

"What little operation, I seem fine; I don't know what is possibly wrong with me." He looked so cute being all confused. I did not just call Edward cute. What I meant was Edward's expression was cute definitely not Edward himself that's just plain wrong.

"Well they have a great new thing these days, which I think you would definitely appreciate and I know I'll enjoy a lot. Don't worry it's just a small little incision."

"Incision, were on earth am I getting an in incision?" He looked downright scared and adorable, the expression not Edward.

"Nasal delivery, I think it would help you, you know with your little problem. I know I would appreciate it a lot more." Emmett was laughing incredibly loudly by this point.

"What are you mad? Seriously woman I am not doing that."

"Oh, yes you will." I said in a sing song voice.

"Yes and what gives you that impression I am ever planning on needing, let alone wanting that done to me." He said in a vicious voice. He had figured out I had just completely and utterly embarrassed his man hood in front of more then half his family.

"Well maybe Eddie bear junior would be up to more? Ever thought of that, bet you didn't."

Jasper couldn't help but laugh out. "Eddie bear junior, it has a name does anyone else think that's just plain hilarious." Emmett laughed along with Jasper.

"I am always up to anything you know that. I have yet to let you down and you know it." He replied trying to salvage the best he could out of the scenario.

"Yes, but sometimes I wish that you maybe were a little better. You know down there." I gestured downwards in between our bodies.

"I am fine down there." He stated confidently and just a little upset.

"Well, my little twiget, if you're upset and you don't think I'm up to the task I think I'll just have to show you. Come on I'm fairly sure a classroom is unlocked somewhere." He picked me up of his lap and cradled me in his arms against his chest.

I looked over his shoulder as we were leaving and saw the some what shocked and adored faces. I couldn't help but giggle and show just a little too much affection towards him. Especially when we walked past Lauren and Jessica's table.

Once we were out of the cafeteria Edward never slowed down. I stayed quiet to wait and see were we ended up. We did in fact start to turn into an empty classroom were I had to stop him. I stretched out attaching my hands to the door frame and my legs straight as can be, to block the door way from our entry. He stopped and looked at me funny.

"Why aren't you allowing us to go in?"

"Well because you are not literally going to be able to take me, in a classroom. You may be used to that from other girls, but not from me. I actually have morals and am not classified as a school bike."

"We can fix that if you would like. It can't take to much time." My reaction was disbelieving. What was he seriously expecting me to be like 'yes, sure, just give me a moment to get in the mood?'

"Put me down so I can kick you please." I said in a sweetly sick voice.

He began to place me on the floor when he stepped in side ways through the classroom door. He then placed me on the floor and shut the door with a click. He walked towards me as I backed up against the teacher's desk. He placed both arms on either side of me pinning me to the desk. He then moved his hands behind me, picking me up and placing me on the desk. I was sitting on the edge of the desk as he leaned in. His face was directly in front of my face. I could feel his breath on my face and I could only guess mine was on his. He spoke so calmly but had a small smirk to his voice.

"You do realise we will eventually end up doing the deed. If I had my way it wouldn't be once, I think we'd start with slow love making then bang it up to hard, fast quickies in classrooms just like this. I can guarantee with someone like me I can make all your fantasies you could ever think up, I could do with you."

He tilted his head and ran his nose along the column of my throat. He ran his lips along the path his nose had gone. He finally completed the path by pressing down with his lips under my ear on my neck. He pushed my legs apart with his hands and stood between them.

He then ran his hands from the inside of my knees up my legs. As he reached the inside of my legs, right at the apex of my thighs. I let out a shaky breath and a slight moan. Right then Edward started sucking and nibbling on the side of my neck. The feelings running up and down my spine were tingly.

It made me squirm closer to Edward, subconsciously. He moved his hands up to my hips and then ran them up my waist and slowly across my ribs. I couldn't help it, I had to move my hands up around his neck and into his hair. It seemed so 'movie like' but his hair was so soft and I pulled him closer to my neck. He increased on my neck as I moved my hands through his hair.

Causing him to still his hands yet his thumbs traced the underside on my bra and just below it, on my ribs. I couldn't have stopped the moans even if I was trying and believe me, I was most defiantly trying. Biting my lip trying as best I could. Edward heard my sudden stop in loud moans and pulled away. He brought his thumb up and pulled my bottom lip out of my teeth. He leaned in and whispered lowly in my ear.

"Don't."

He then went right back to the previous and with taking his orders seriously; I didn't stop any noises from escaping my mouth. I most definitely didn't stop when he moved his hand back down. His hands moved to the top of my hips. One of his hands moved down to the apex between my legs and he pushed up. The feeling spread through out my whole body and it felt amazing after the continues teasing.

I clung to his neck he moved his lips from behind my ear up to my jaw. Along my chin and towards the side of my mouth, almost on the side of my lips, when the classroom door opened.

In walked Mrs. Cope the front office, the receptionist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt young love, but the bell is about to ring and in the position you guys are, I wouldn't want to be caught if I was you."

Edward simply smiled. "Of course, you're right Mrs. Cope."

Edward picked me up by the waist and placed me on my feet. He put an arm around me and his hand in my back pocket. He then pulled me toward him and out the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, Oh and could you keep this a secret please, I would hate for the other girls to get jealous." I smiled sweetly.

"Sure dear, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad; it'll help keep those girls off of your man." She smiled politely as we left the classroom.

As we reached the door he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"So same time, same place?" He smirked against my neck.

"Depends?"

"On what?" He looked honestly puzzled.

"I really love chocolate's, your public humiliation and Italian pasta."

"So, what do you want from me? A box of chocolate, me embarrassing myself and Italian food, everyday."

"Yes, everyday and will see what you get in return."

"At the very least one public display of affection everyday."

"Deal"

"Do we get to seal it with a kiss?"

"Don't go thinking you're that lucky, you're grateful you still have your hand right now."

"I am fairly sure that was not what you were saying in the classroom."

"Good bye Eddie bear, I'll meet you at your car to take me home."

"Alright, Pumpkin, don't miss me to much." Rolling my eyes was the only comment I said back.

***Author's Note***

Sorry for the delay. Your reviews, they really did help me boost my wanting to write this story as fast as possible. I really loved the review honest. Leave some love, honestly. Ohh and I need a little help with embarrassing names Edward can call Bella. Hey are so not as easy as they may seem. I googled them but not as good.

xoxo


	12. Nothing good ever happens in bed

Class was nothing more then boring. I could not have been more pleased when that annoying little bell rang. I almost had skip in my step as I walked to my locker then out towards the car park. I just rounded the corner when I saw Edward leaning up against the side of his Volvo. He smirked as I was walking across the lot and up to him. I was also smirking, I simply couldn't help it. I was in a good mood.

As I was approaching the Volvo Lauren ran across the parking lot. Attempting to run is more like it; her heels were obviously not the best choice. I started to realise even thou she was wearing heels she was ahead of me and was about to reach Edward before me. I speed up and walked and almost hit a run before I reached Edward. I was out of breath by the time I reached him, jumping up and kissing his cheek. He hadn't even noticed I was in a mini race just to get to him before the school bike had. He had quiet the reply for someone who hadn't noticed my exercise for the day.

"Just couldn't wait to see me so you ran. Oh you shouldn't have." He grinned down at me.

Stupid tall boy, thinks just because his taller then me his better.

"Of course Eddie bear, I missed you that much." I finished with a roll of my eyes.

"How sweet my little jelly belly, you missed me."

"Yes, what ever lets just get in the car so I can go home. You're really starting to get on my nerves."

He placed his hand on my lower back and led me to the passenger side door. He opened the door for me and let me take a seat. Once I was in he shut the door and walked to the driver's side door. It was quiet in the car until we pulled up at the same lights from this morning. I simply assumed another school car pulled up beside us because my hand was picked up by his and moved to above the gear stick. He then placed his hand over mine, pressing down. I smiled a smug smile in the direction of the window outside.

As I looked out I realised no one was anywhere near us. Edward had grabbed my hand for no reason at all except to annoy me in the slightest way. As I realised this I stayed as calm as possible. As he began to change gears I pulled swiftly on the gear stick causing his precious Volvo to hit the wrong gears. The whole car grumbled and he pulled it back into the correct gear. He turned to look at me in concern and outrage as I pulled my hand away from under his.

"What did you just do to my Vivian?" he asked with such concern.

"I just had a little fun with your Volvo that's all, and you call it Vivian?"

"It's not an it, it's my sexy baby, Vivian." He said as if it was basic knowledge.

I clasped my hands together and looked up to the sky, well in this case the roof of his Vivian. "Dear god, his called it Vivian. I would like to apologise, I didn't know if I id I would have at least tried to fix the situation before it got out of control. I'm sorry god but I'll try harder next time."

He pulled an eyebrow up in response.

"What god is the only one who can help you now."

"What ever." Was his smart reply, as we pulled into the drive way of the Cullen's.

I stepped out of the car with out any of his help. I walked casually over to my house and walked inside. That was the last time I talked to Edward I had such an Edward packed day I couldn't take it anymore. I just simply needed a brake.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and I felt as if I had slept for years. I was full of energy and practically bounced down every step to breakfast. After kissing mum and saying good bye to Charlie I was on my way to the Cullen's house. On my way over I realised something. It was odd for me to see Charlie and mum in the morning. I simply shrugged it off and continued over. I opened the front door as per usual; they never seemed to lock it. It was quiet in the house almost too quiet. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice in her pyjamas'. Alice was never in her pyjamas in the morning. She had always had breakfast before any of us and was up and dressed.

"Alice, are you sick, why are you in your pyjamas?" I asked very concerned of course.

"No, I'm not sick and it's 6:30 in the morning. Everyone is in there pyjamas at 6:30, even me."

"It's not 6:30, you know I'm not a morning person. I guess I just woke up a bit early this morning."

"Sure Bella, use any excuse you want. I'm not going to keep you away from surprising your fiancé in bed."

"No but Alice I didn't mean to be here this early. It just happened, but you know what I think that's a great idea." I smiled as a plan formed in my head.

As Alice grabbed two cups of coffee as she retreated upstairs. I soon grabbed myself a strong cup of coffee and headed upstairs. As I passed Alice and Rosalie's rooms I headed up another flight of stairs. As I reached the third floor I went directly towards Edward's bedroom. As I approached the door I slowed down and attempted to listen at the door. After hearing no noise on the other side of the door I made my way in.

I could see Edward under the covers of his bed fast asleep. Low snoring I could hear as I approached his bed. I slipped my shoes off and placed my coffee on his bed side table. I slipped into bed behind him and under his doona.

It was so nice and warm I couldn't help but snuggle closer to his warmth. I curled over Edwards shoulder and picked up a small curl of my hair. I ran it along his bicep and over his shoulder. He moved in his sleep to scratch his shoulder. I stifled a giggle as he moved. Once he relaxed back into deep sleep I ran the end of my curl up his neck and over his jaw. He tried to move his head but I persisted.

I began to get bored until finally he raised his hand and hit him self in the head with his own hand. He sprang up into a sitting position as he shocked himself awake. I couldn't help the giggle that erupted. I swiftly tried to put a stop to it by holding a hand to my mouth but I could tell my smile could be seen from both sides of my hand. He looked so angry I didn't know what to do. I decided the best way to solve the situation was to take my self out of it. I rolled over and was about to run out of the bedroom when his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back under the covers.

"Now were do you think your going after a stunt like that?" His voice was so filled with sleep. He snuggled into my neck as the words left his mouth.

"I wasn't leaving I was just, umm. Grabbing my coffee." I wasn't quiet quick enough with my response but I don't think he really cares.

I reached for the coffee and was bringing it to my lips when it was pulled out of my hands.

"Oh, coffee. Sugar lips you shouldn't have, but I'm grateful. Do you know what would make this even better?" He asked in his stupid cocky voice.

"No, I do not know what would make this perfectly good morning even worse since you woke up." I said in the bordest voice I could think, even thou I was intrigued.

"A good morning kiss." He stated confidently.

I just laughed that's all I could do, what he was expecting me to do be all like yes, sure.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?"

I just nodded, of course it was funny. He rolled onto me pinning me down, with his hands holding my shoulders down. His legs on either side of me. I still couldn't help the giggles that were leaving my mouth as he moved above me. He lent down and started kissing along my neck. I began to shiver form the cold room and the feel off his lips along my neck.

He must have thought I was cold so he pulled up the blanket. He pushed down the straps of my bra and shirt. He then kissed his way down along my shoulder. I suddenly noticed how his hot chest was leant against me. I couldn't help the moans that left my mouth as he sucked on the end of my shoulder. When suddenly the door to the bedroom opened up and in walked Emmett.

"Edward bro, I can't take waiting anymore. I need to know, did you and Bella really-" He didn't get to finish his question before he realised what he thought he walked in on.

"Oh, I am, Oh so sorry. I didn't mean to, if I knew I wouldn't have, oh my god, Rosalie I need help." Emmett really was not good at thinking on his feet.

All of a sudden Rosalie walked through the door.

"Emmett, what's all the fuss about? Oh, I see." She replied as she noticed us still in the bed. We hadn't moved an inch and I knew from were they were standing it looked like we had no clothes on cuddled up in a bed.

I was about to explain and get out of bed showing them I still was fully clothed when Edward decided he could pull this little situation in his favour.

"Sweet lips, just ignore them. If we keep going they'll leave, eventually. Does that sound like a plan?" He then went and kissed on the spot just behind my ear on my neck causing me to moan and completely embarrass my self at the worst of times.

"Come on Emmett I don't think were wanted here." We heard the click as the door was shut after there exit. Frustrated was the understatement of the day.

***Author's Note***

Many thanks to my readers'. Special thanks go out to DomMeBEdward just because I used a ton of your nick names and I am grateful. Life's pretty good so my chapter is out just a bit later then usual apologise. Hope you have a read and review it just a tad.

xoxo


	13. Virginity &Bathroom gossip, definetly HS

I hadn't spoken a word to Edward since the bedroom incident. That was what I am calling it. The last words I spoke to him were. "Get off of me." He seemed to respond very quickly I wasn't sure whether it was the anger in my voice or the disgust we had generally towards one another. We had just pulled up to school when the bell rang. I quickly left his stupid shiny Volvo and made my way to class.

I was grateful I didn't need to see him till lunch. I was beyond frustrated he did that and now got me into this situation. Before it was ok it was nothing but rumours but from what Emmett and Rosalie walked into there was no way I could deny any of it and even have a small chance of them believing me of Edward.

As I walked into the cafeteria I was shocked to not see Edward. He was usually at our table before any of the others even before we were engaged. Engaged, that was such a terrible thing to say. Especially at my age. Stuck in a relationship with a guy who I would rather eat his arm off then hug me.

Everyone was seated and there was only one seat left and no Edward. I didn't really mind it was just unusual, that was the only real reason I was interest. I sat down and started eating when Jasper turned to talk to me.

"Bella, where's Edward he is usually here before all of us? We thought he might be with you, but you're here."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Did he tell you he would be late for lunch in the car?" Asked Alice looking abit concerned.

"We didn't talk in the car, so I guess not." Was my brilliant reply.

"Oh, is everything ok between you and Edward? You looked more then fine this morning." Thanks to Rosalie I was now even more upset she brought it up again.

I didn't really want to answer so I just stayed quiet. I really wasn't hungry either. So I sat there, looking like a complete loner, surrounded by my friends. I was half way to contemplating if Edward was killed who did it and how could I help. When suddenly the devil himself, also known as my fiancé walked through the cafeteria doors and sighed in relief when his eyes landed on me.

He started walking towards me and then sprang into a full blown Olympic race at me. He reached me and dived into to pick me up into his arms swirling me around. I was in absolute shock and then couldn't stop the laughter at how movie like and just plain stupid this display of affection was. He seemed like he came back from the war and I had been waiting months. I pulled my arms around his neck and laughter even harder as the words left my mouth.

"Oh Eddie bear, I missed you too." I couldn't help it he was in so much relief with just the simple thing of me in his arms.

"No you don't understand, someone is after me." He sounded so scared I couldn't help but to tease him.

"It's ok Eddie bear I'm sure the mafia will steer clear when you're around me." I told him so matter of fact.

"No, it's Lauren. She's after me, and not in a just plain old simple way of 'I love you' it's more like 'I'm taking all your money away from you' type way."

"Why does she want your money? Oh, no wait let me guess. She wore an outfit for you and you didn't like it so you have to pay. Or is it more like you didn't pay for your last session with her?"

"I am not kidding around here Bella, she is literally after me. But it's for child support, apparently she's pregnant. What do I do, I am seriously in trouble here."

"Hold up, she's pregnant? Okay, that's it put me down I don't want your hands which have been on her skin anywhere near mine." I felt disgusted but only relieved when my feet hit the ground and I took a step away from him.

"No, Bella it's not like that at all. It can't be mine." I cut him off right there.

"My god Edward take responsibility for your actions you can't just drop it she's got your kid."

"But I know it's not mine, it can't be."

"Come on you can't pull this off as someone else's we both know, hell the whole school knows that Lauren only ever wants you. Sure she flirts with other guys but you're the one known for screwing her or it or them I guess now it counts as them. You know like Lauren her STD's and the baby." I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke.

"Come with me Bella, and no arguing." He told me in a stern voice as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the cafeteria.

I then realised our little quiet conversation was not so quiet. Everyone had heard it but it didn't really matter not much of that was new information for anyone. With the exception of the baby part. Everyone knew they had been fuck buddies for years.

Edward pulled me into an empty hallway and then into a corner under the stairs.

"What do you think your doing? Going into your secret bat cave. Can't you see all those cobwebs these probably a whole Bardy bunch of spiders under here. Complete with there own dance moves. Couldn't you have picked somewhere a bit cleaner to come up with a plan on how to announce that my fiancé is having a kid just not with me."

"Bella bee, for the love of spiders will you please shut up so I can explain why I snuck you under this lot of stairs to talk to you?"

I just stayed quiet and stared at him.

"Well are you going to be quiet?" He sounded very impatient.

"You told me to so I shut up. My God you are upset about this. We'll I guess if I was in your place I would be upset too. Maybe she'll want to get rid of the baby. I mean it wouldn't be fair on the baby or her. Or maybe she'll just live at home instead of going to college and have the baby. I mean you can do some colleges on the internet I think."

"Bella jelly, please shut up again. Okay we'll it's difficult to explain this too you cause you think I'm some kind of man-whore." He looked so upset telling me this it made me a little concerned.

"No, I know for a fact you are some kind of man whore." I stated confidently.

"What proof do you have?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well a little thing called a baby. That counts as proof." How could he be so stupid to forget that little bit of proof?

"No, before you heard of the baby what proof did you have then?"

"Lauren she talks openly about it in the bathrooms and it's written all over the bathroom walls." Written proof and verbal proof what else could he want pictures?

"Who do you think wrote it? Out of everyone in the school I can place bets on Jessica and Lauren. I reckon Tanya could have even had a hand in it. Tanya may be the leader of the 'Virgins till Marriage' but she's still best friends with those two."

"Tanya can't be the leader; you get kicked out if you have sex. She did go out with you remember. I am fairly sure they would have ditched her for just going out with you for the few hours you were together. I still reckon you did the deed with her. She said you didn't but I still reckon you did." I told him matter of fact.

"I didn't do anything with any of them." His voice strained on the word 'anything'.

"Ok so confused just spit it out already." This was getting old and I just wanted to get to the point.

"The girl I have even been close to in that way is sitting next to me. So I'm fairly sure she'll tell you, I haven't completed my home run just yet. So I have no clue how I ended up impregnating Lauren."

The man whore of the school, also known as my fiancé is a virgin. Well I guess you learn something new everyday.

*****Author's Note*****

**I think I get to split the dedication on this one DoMeBEdwardgets 30% because I'm fairly sure I used some of your nick names. Starrynight630, 60% because she writes the longest reviews and I love her encouragement. ina you also get10%**

**A congrats from me your review made me smile and feel so good that I wanted to write the chapter. So basically to sum it up SN630 Made me feel like writing. Dxgave me the encouragement and DMBE gave me the words.**

**I look forward to every single one of her reviews as well as everyone else's but I love them long and make me smile all through out. I think I actually giggle in excitement (Especially Starrynight630 don't tell the others they may get jealous.). I totally just added a new twist in the story so I hope you like it. Go me, two updates in two days. I totally rock! Hope you liked it. Read and feel free to review.**

**xoxo**


	14. Coffee, Conversation's & Caught

I woke up the next morning with an odd feeling in my stomach. I'm still not sure what it was, but it was a fluttering feeling. I couldn't remember the last time I had nerves. So I wasn't sure if it was my nerves. Or whether it was my stomach giving me warning, before needing to rush to the bathroom, to empty my stomach. It was a strange feeling but I tried to ignore it and go with what I wanted in my head. I headed down stairs only to find my parents eating breakfast. Mum looked at me funny before having a silent conversation and agreeing with her self.

"Morning mum and eh, Dad." I smiled sweetly as I walked down the stairs.

"Morning Bella, are you over to see Edward again?" Mum asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. I really didn't get to talk to him much yesterday." Well that was true but I was kind of in shock, I'm pretty sure I still am.

"Ok well, grab some toast and head over soon or you won't have much time with him." Mum smiled so encouraging, where as Charlie looked a little concerned.

"Mum, he drives me to school I have plenty of time if I don't talk to him this morning."

"Okay but every couple need there quiet time with just your selves, remember that." She told me matter of fact.

What she didn't know was if we had anymore time together then what we spend in the car I may end up killing him and not thinking a single thing about it. Let's face it, I could so sell him on ebay and I'm fairly sure between Lauren, Jessica and Tanya, I could get a fair bit of money. Maybe if I split him up I could get more. I could take a fair guess at would could get the highest prices.

"Bella, Darling you still there you just wondered off in that head of yours."

'Oh, sorry mum, I was just thinking over a future experience I wouldn't mind a tempting. You know what I'm not really hungry. I am just going to head over and grab something there. Bye, I'll see you two tonight."

I walked out the door and headed over to the Cullen's and let my self in. As I reached the kitchen I was expecting Alice, I knew it was early enough for her to be the only one up. But all I found was a note.

**Morning Bella,**

**I put a cup out for you,**

**Fresh bread is in the cupboard.**

**See you at school,**

**Love Alice**

**xx**

Short and sweet just like Alice. Got to love that girl I swear. After I made a rather large stack of toast, both raisin and white. Grabbed to cups of coffee in fear of having to share and leave on only one cup of coffee this morning, I juggled it all and headed upstairs.

I just walked right into Edward's room I didn't bother listening at the door or knocking. I found him still asleep and snoring quietly. I placed the plate and the two mugs on his bedside table to prepare my self. I did an over the top stretching of my arms before flying through the air with my hands out in front of me. I landed across Edward and giggled as if I was off my face. He groaned and shoved me off of him, landing me on the ground. With an 'omph' the air left my lungs. Edward seemed to roll over and fall back to sleep. I stood up with a scowl on my face. I was most definitely not happy. I am fairly sure I am going to bruise tomorrow morning. Stupid Edward, his not getting away with that, conscious or not. I jumped straight onto the bed and held on to anything I could get my hands on. Which ended up being the bed head. He just grumbled picked me up and pushed me to the side.

"Bella, are you kidding me it's too early for this crap. Can't you wait for me to at least wake up before attacking me? Is that really to much to ask for?" Stupid Edward thinks his so smug.

"But Eddie bear, if you love me, you would at least say good morning. Instead of throwing me off the bed." I replied in the grumpiest mood possible and believe me not one bit of acting was needed for it.

He smirked the oh, so famous Edward smirk. "Well, my lady love how about a big cuddle to make up for it." He then wrapped his arms around me snuggling me into his body. Pushing me as close as possible.

"Eddie bear, let go of me if you want to remain with your family jewels for you creation of your children." I smiled sweetly at him, as if I just asked how he liked my hair.

"What was that, you want me to hug you tighter?" He pulled me in closer.

I began to kick around and try to tug free of his arms. "Eddie bear, let go of me. It's not fair your bigger then me and I don't want your…" I had to stop there he hadn't touched his hands on any skanks so I really couldn't say 'skank touching hands'.

"Go on my what? You were so going to say skank touching hands weren't you? You so were I know you were? And I'm not a skank touching guy so you have nothing else to say about me know do you." He was beyond smug about that little fact.

"Ok well then get your virgin hands of me. See how you like that and I know for a fact that's true." I stated confidently and I twisted out of his hands and turned to lye on the bed facing him. He was under the covers and I was above. I shivered form the cold when he noticed.

"Come on get under the covers you look so cold." He actually looked worried about me shivering.

"Okay but I want to point out I am going under the covers of your bed because I am cold not because your charming good looks made me. You are not dazzling you are simply average." With that I was under the covers and curling up against his nice white pillow.

"Simply average, I do not think so, I am incredibly sexy and irresistible and encase you forgot you're a virgin too." He asked with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

"Who said I was a virgin?" I asked with a devil of a smile.

He looked so shocked about my little comment. He actually looked upset and angry about it.

"With who, and when did this occur I never heard of it." He seemed so angry I was trying extremely hard not to laugh and giggle like a pre schooler who found out when colouring in the teacher smiles more if you colour outside the lines.

"I do believe it's none of your business who I sleep with or when." I stated as if it was obvious.

"Actually it is, you know that little arrangement we have going on also knows as our engagement. Yes, well that thing stops you from being able to be intimate with anyone other then me." He was a little too smug about that fact.

"Okay, so let's get back on track and go off my sex life. Why don't we change the subject back to, oh, so let's say, your sex life? So why didn't you get funky with Lauren when you had the chance?"

"Well, I didn't want her in that way or any other way. I'm not exactly against having fun with Lauren. But when someone better is available, I'd rather give that a shot then go with someone lower than and as plain nasty as Lauren."

We both sat up and leant against the bed head as we thought that over. Edward put the plate of toast between us and handed me a cup of coffee. The toast was cold and the coffee was only warm but it didn't really bother me.

Once we finished the toast in silence and just had our coffee left Edwards voice began.

"Angel, baby, you do realise you are more experienced then me. You could teach me, I wouldn't be against learning especially with you involved in a naughty school girl outfit." The gleam in his eye was not a good thing.

"Are you kidding me, I would never do anything like that with you. Stop thinking about it, I don't want you picturing me like that."

"Come on you so want too." Was his only comment.

"No, I so do not."

He crawled on top of me and whispered into my ear. "Yes, you do." I could feel the smirk against my ear.

I rolled against him and landed on his chest. "No, I do, what a minute what is that poking my leg?" I was so confused.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He smiled up at me.

I tried to move away but he held on tight.

"Are you kidding me, let go of me you bloody rapist." I sat up on his stomach with a smile of success of being let out of his grasp. When I did, I yelled "yes" as he groaned as I rubbed up against him. Just before I sat up in walked Jasper and Esme.

They both seemed to be in a conversation till he opened the door and in they walked, into our completely innocent, what I would call, discussion. Well it isn't as innocent if I was them and I walked in on them. It wouldn't be nearly as innocent, seeing as they are mother and son.

Jasper was giving the thumbs up at Edward and I from behind Esme's back. Esme was a little shocked and wasn't quiet sure of how to react. She stood tall as she decided in her head exactly what to say.

"You two are not going to school today." She stated confidently. Although jasper interrupted before she could say anything else.

"What they got the day off from school because they got caught bumping uglie's in our house. Wait till I tell Alice." He ran from the room.

"As I was saying, you two are not going to school today. We are going to have a conversation. I will not tell your parents Bella but I do expect you to talk to your mother about this. As for you Edward, you will also be having a conversation with your father. But first I want you completely dressed and down stairs for our conversation. That includes underwear for you Bella, and a shirt for you Edward."

With that she turned and closed the door behind her. I turned back to Edward and saw him smiling up at me.

"You son of a…" I began to yell at Edward.

Before I could finish there was a knock on the door and Esme yelled through the door.

"Everyone is up in the house, so could we please not hear a repeat performance."

I could have died of embarrassment, and Edward would have still been smiling up at me.

*****Author's Note*****

**I would like a huge thank you to the following people I am not braking it up because I wouldn't know how too. Let's just say some of you I love more then others but all together I do love you ok.**

**Starrynight 630 (love you mostest, I think till you stop reviewing)**

**DoMeBEdward ('virgin Edward' hehehehe)**

**Teambellaedward ( :) )**

**So as I am glad you read this and please leave a review.**

**xoxo**


	15. Love Making, Intimate & Fornication

As I walked down stairs I felt like I was at college, going through the walk of shame, to my room. At the same time I felt like a thirteen year old girl being told to go downstairs after being caught kissing a boy, by her father. It was a strange feeling. We had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Edward took my hand in his. It was odd but I realised it would look better. Especially considering I do look like I had seen a ghost and felt guilty about it, even in the reality of nothing.

We slowly sat on Esme's cream couch. I was as stiff as a board but Edward looked calm and relaxed. Probably planned the whole thing and new I was coming and told Esme to come. I know it sounded completely off the rails but I can't help it. I just got caught by my best friends mum in bed with a guy I totally hate and it looks like we are having sex. Or I got caught by my fiancé's mum in bed with my fiancé having sex. Either way it was not good, but the second option almost seemed justified.

Esme began with a strong look on her face.

"Okay I understand you two are engaged, but I can not allow that behaviour in my house. Do you two understand?"

"Yes Esme." Was my immediate response. Edward on the other hand delayed, causing me too look beside me at him. He had a lazy smile on his face and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"No mum, I don't understand." He told his mother sternly.

Let the fireworks begin, I just knew it. He couldn't be polite and nice about the whole situation and at least try to help in making his mother believe that nothing occurred. No he had to go all teenage boy and be with the 'I want to have sex because I'm a big boy' speech.

"Excuse me, but she is my fiancée and I think I do require the space and time to be with her intimately." He told in such a mature voice I almost for a spilt second believed he could talk Esme around.

"No, Edward that is not how this situation is going to work out. Last time I checked it was mine and your father's house and if anyone is going to get that kind of intimate, it's me and your father."

"Mum, way too much information." He whined.

"Well, it is how you were created. You came from mine and your fathers love making skills. You do realise that don't you."

"My god mum I so did not need to hear you say 'love making skills'. Then even so what is wrong with me and Bella having alone time."

"Edward, if we are going to have this discussion we are going to call it an appropriate word."

"Well, you called it love making skills. I'll call it fornication. Sounds sweet, love making skills, fornication and Bella what's your word going to be?" He asked so sweetly as if he was inquiring what I thought the weather may be like for the next week.

"I really don't care what word is used, can we please get on with this conversation. It's just the slightest bit awkward for me."

"It's ok Bella, it's always awkward the first time we have these conversations" She stated with a smile. Like she had any idea how it was for me.

"Ok we should start with the basics then we will have our little private chats." Edward pulled an arm around my shoulder and pulled me back to lean against his chest as Esme began her speech. "It's obvious that you love each other, and consequently you want to express this love. I'd say since you have kept this hidden it's been going on for a long while. Am I correct?" She asked with the sweetest smile.

I simply nodded, but Edward felt a clearer date was needed. "Yes, about a year, give or take a month."

"Well, I do think its ok then, since you know each other well and I assume love?" She asked it as a question, raising her eyebrow in the process.

"Oh, of course I love her with every bone in my body and she's over the moon about me." Edward stated with the biggest cheesiest smile ever. He then went and landed a huge kiss on my forehead.

"Ok then, but either way I can't allow you two to get intimate in my house." She stated firmly.

At that Edward exploded, well not literally but one can always hope. "What are you kidding me, Alice and Jasper, hell we all know Emmett and Rosalie. My rooms above there's and I can hear them. But no when Edward is about to get married his not allowed his fiancée to spend the morning in bed with him." He jumped of the couch and looked outraged.

"Edward, if you would calm down I would be able to finish and tell you that you are not allowed till I make sure there are no accidents caused by these 'mornings together'."

"What do you mean accidents we aren't Emmett and Rosalie who break the furniture." He stated. This took me off guard, they break furniture.

"They destroy the furniture, I mean Emmett is a big guy, I just thought, actually I don't know what I thought." Edward however cut me off.

"Oh no, it's Rosalie that breaks the furniture, well she is the one who always looks guilty and the one who sits carefully on any surface after something is broken."

"Well you learn something new every day." I muttered under my breath.

"Dollface, don't worry I'm sure we could give them a run for there money." It wasn't as if he whispered it either, no he had to say it out loud causing Esme to raise her eyebrow again.

"Ok back on the subject, I mean protection. Are you two using protection, therefore protecting yourselves from accidents? Edward for you I suggest you go with your father to get a few tests done. From what the mothers from school say you may need antibiotics for some infections." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Bella, I think you need to have a conversation with your mother or at the very least me. I know she's busy but that wont count as an excuse if you end up with a baby." At that Edward pulled me closer and, luckily, whispered in my ear. "Oh, the fun a baby would cause what would the school say." I could feel his smug smile against my neck.

"You know what Esme I respect you enough not to have an intimate relationship and show it off at your house. I will act as if Edward and I are just friends. I think that would be best, it doesn't matter either because Edward and I have agreed to not be intimate in that way until our wedding night. It was actually Edwards's idea and I think it will make our wedding so much more romantic. Just like my Eddie bear." I ran my hands through his hair and gave him my sweetest look but couldn't help the mall smirk that was uncontrollable. I felt like I had just set boundaries around my self and Edward was just itching to get close. Well that's what he gets when he makes me get caught in and intimate position.

But no, Edward never goes down without a fight. He just keeps on coming back from the dead now doesn't he. "Yes, so mum you really don't need to have a problem with my Bella buttercup staying the night in my room. Since it is Friday night which means no school tomorrow, we'll just be enjoying a movie and doing couples stuff."

I was stupid; I was an idiot to believe that Esme would not believe her slight nutcase of a son. "That sounds fine, as long as you come down for dinner. You may as well go and grab your stuff now from home and get set up for tonight. I'll call you mother and tell her, she should be fine but if she worries I'll say you're in Alice's room." She raised her self from the coffee table opposite us and walked to the kitchen. I however turned on Edward.

"One day I will be on the front of the newspaper and its title will be: Devastated fiancé after partner goes mysteriously missing. I will dump your body somewhere were no one will ever find it and believe me when I say I will never tell anybody." I gave him the worst death stare I could muster up and stood and walked to the door. As I opened up the front door he yelled after me.

"Do I get you pregnant with my child before or are you planning on killing me and then molesting me, because I'd really like to participate."

Stupid Edward and his stupid smugness, he thinks I'll end up just giving in.

"From what I felt this morning, you don't have much chance of getting me knocked up." With that I walked straight out the door, only to return minutes later with the longest pyjama pants I owned, the ugliest t-shirt and a thick jumper. Let's see him get me knocked up in this gear.

*****Author's Note*****

**So sorry for the delay, truly am. Just life catches up with me and goes a little bit south. I really loved your reviews they actually made me start writing straight away but I had to stop and just didn't have time to restart. This is not the best chapter I really wanted to do and amazing one, but oh well. Once again, thank you so much to Starrynight630 and DomMeBEdward. And to yanks101chick thanks you gave me another kick start.**

**xoxo**


	16. Bedtime snuggles think about that

I didn't see Edward till around dinner time; I spent most of the time in Alice's room going through her terribly bright coloured magazines. Believe it or not they were not that bad. But I did eventually give up and stick in a movie. Eventually Alice and Rosalie came home and continually complained about my lack of schooling for the day. Commenting on how they should be caught doing the lovely deed, I one the other hand was no where near the same conclusion. Give me school any day. By the time dinner was called I was relieved, too much girl time gives me a rather large headache.

As I walked downstairs for dinner I realised something and instantly turned on poor Alice, who was only half way down the stairs.

"I'm on the left side of the bed tonight."

"No, your not." I was a little confused about why not.

"Why not? You know I like the left side of your bed better, it doesn't smell like Jasper." Was my casual response.

"Because you're in Edward's room tonight, you don't think he wouldn't tell me about your little sleep over, did you?"

Of course not, how could he possibly have forgotten. I just kept walking down the stairs. I walked into the dinning room with a cloudy look on life and it just got worse. There was Edward sitting with the cheesiest, smile I have seen in my life. He sat down on one side and patted the seat next to him. I looked around to see everyone had taken there seats and the only spot left was next to him.

We had just started to slow down our eating when conversation began.

"So was your day eventful Bella, I know by the smile on Edwards it should have been?" Emmett asked with the biggest, cat that ate the canary, smile.

"Mine wasn't very eventful, but I don't know about Edward. For that answer you would have to ask him. But by the smile on his face what ever his been doing he seemed to have enjoyed a fair bit." Was my sneaky response.

"Oh really, well Edward had the same smile this morning when we caught them, well going at it." Said Jasper

"Ok, enough of that talk at the dinner table." Thank god for Esme, sometimes she can be a real life saver.

We had finished up and I was taking my plate and glass into the kitchen. I had just placed them in the sink. I just began to run the water when Edwards's arms wrapped around me.

"I would watch were your hands are going whilst I'm rinsing the knives here."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." Patronizing little git he is.

"Ok, you two, out of here, know one wants to see you guys acting like that especially near such a common household surface." You have got to give it to Rosalie to stay blunt and on subject.

"My pleasure Rosalie, oh and can I stay in you bed tonight?"

"Nope, that would be were Emmett is sneaking into at midnight"

"The couch in your room then?" I was starting to begin pleading.

"No, that would ruin the point of staying in Edwards's room." With that she turned and left the kitchen.

Fabulous, just fabulous, I am officially done for and nothing can save me. With the exception of Edward couch, this in truth was not the stupidest idea.

"Alright I see her point, time for bed I am exhausted from all those movies."

I walked up the stairs and took my clothes from Alice's room and changed and had a shower in her bathroom. I was wearing an old pear of grey tracksuit pants, thin enough not to get to hot during the night, with a thin black singlet. I folded my clothes and headed up the other set of stairs for Edwards bedroom.

I opened the door to reveal and a dark room. The only light was coming from the TV on the wall. I was searching for the light to the room, when Edwards's voice spoke.

"Don't bother just come and watch some TV, I'm not really tired yet."

Rather then argue I decided to follow his lead and be as polite as he has been to me.

I walked slowly towards the couch and tried to be as careful as possible, to avoid injuring myself. As I reached the couch I turned too quickly to sit down and hit my leg against the solid coffee table.

"Ouch, oh dam it that hurts." I said sitting on the lounge rubbing my injured leg.

"Here, put your leg up here." Edward patted his lap.

I shook my head but Edward pulled my leg out, with his hand and twisted me so that both my legs were on his lap and I was laying across the lounge. He began rubbing my leg until he heard my squeak as he hit the tender spot.

"Sorry, I'll be gentler." As he rubbed carefully my soar spot.

I began to relax and turned just a bit to watch the TV as my legs were up. Almost half an hour later Edward pushed my legs off his lap, causing me to sit up. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

I felt the couch move as he stood up in the darkness of his room.

"Edward, are you kidding me. Did you forget how I injured my self when there was a source of light? How do you expect me to go when you take that small amount of light and get rid of it?" I wined.

"Oh, relax I didn't forget about that." All of a sudden I was lifted into the air and thrown backwards.

"Not funny, I was meaning to turn on the lights not go all cave man and throw me over your shoulder." I pleaded.

"Yes, but this is better. I get your ass in my face." He told smugly.

"Put me down right now you strange and disturbed pig."

With that I was thrown and screamed until I landed on his bed. I was clutching on to my chest with the shock of the fall. Who on earth throws someone into the pitch black. Well obviously Edward, yet still.

"Are you kidding me?" I was outraged.

"You said to put you down, I didn't think you meant on your feet. It was a simple miss understanding, could happen to anyone."

"Why is it that I can't even see you yet you're stilling annoying me enough to want to claw out your face?"

"Oh, don't talk like that if you're expecting us to stay celibate until the wedding."

"Oh my god, don't make me be sick."

Then his voice changed, it became husky and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Oh really that's hard to believe."

I felt his body lean on me and slid me up the bed. My head came in contact with the pillow and I pulled it under my head. His weight was pressed down on me, but not enough to hurt.

"Come on Edward I'm tired can't we just go to sleep no one is around so you don't have to pretend."

"Who says I'm pretending, I want you Bella. Not just to annoy you but I think that you could be happy with me."

I started laughing like a maniac, was he kidding me. He actually thought we would look happy together, he thought I would believe that he has a thing for me after all we have done to each other.

"What are you laughing at? I'm like lying on top of you and you're laughing at me as I'm trying to tell you something."

"What you want me to believe you're telling me you have a thing for me. Edward I am not going to sleep with you ever let alone tonight. So stop trying to get into my pants."

"As much as I would love to see my self in your pants or just to have them off in general, I reckon if you actually gave me a chance you would know we could be perfect for each other."

"Or you simply won't wake up one day, because I would have killed you in your sleep. Either way sounds great don't you think, oh except for the small part of us actually being together in any form."

"I bet I could prove it too you. You wouldn't have to do a thing except for the small occasion were you try your very hardest to act normal. Do you think you could do that for me sweet cheeks?"

"That's it get off me." I pushed him off and he rolled over beside me. "I am not going to have you lying on me while you try and convince me we would be perfect together. I thought the stupidest thing you had ever done was when you announced to the school I was a dyke. But no that backfired because more people found me interesting and they wanted to be closer to me then you."

"Fair enough why don't we make a compromise? I will act like a loving boyfriend and you can act as the perfect girlfriend in return." He nudged me with his nose on my shoulder.

"In case you forgot we currently do those know. Maybe you forgot but I seem to have this weird feeling that the ring on my finger is an engagement ring. Isn't that just the strangest thing?"

"Don't you go all high and mighty I do remember as I was the one who put it on your finger. But I am talking about when people have gone and it's just the two of us."

"Why would we act like a couple, if no one is around it doesn't make sense."

"You don't get it do you? I want to act like a couple; I want to be able to act normally and not have to worry about you planning on killing me in my sleep because I said a compliment."

"You can do that but don't expect me to return all your compliments. You were a total ass to me for years and I'm sorry if I'm not going to act all sweet when you got me in a situation like this."

Then his voice dropped low and husky like before making just a bit nerves about were this was planning on going.

"Situation like what, maybe a situation like this?"

He moved me so I was lying on my side when all of a sudden his chest was pressed against my back. Edwards warm arms wrapped around me his head was tucked into my neck as he kissed the top of my shoulder.

"Edward, what do you…"

"Sh, we'll talk in the morning, I'm tired."

Then Edward moved closer he held me tighter against him and I closed my eyes. I let sleep come and fully relaxed into the body pressed behind me.

****Authors Note****

**I'm sorry alright I said it. I did get comments telling me to update and I kind of did I just didn't finish the chapter or publish it. My bad, so sorry. I am trying to update faster. Thank you for the reviews they mean the world as per usual.**

**xoxo**


	17. Pancakes & Running for saftey

It was so warm and comfortable except for a small breeze that kept being swept across the back of my neck. It sent chills down my back and was getting more annoying by the minute. I sighed pushed the blanket off of me and slide my legs out of the bed just as I went to push my body up I couldn't. I looked down and off all the things in the world it could have been, it was an arm. I screamed, not a little one but a big scream. I was in a bed and I just noticed it's not my room. I was in someone's bed, in there room with the some guys arms wrapped around me. I just kept screaming until finally the stranger woke up.

"Bella, for all that's holy shut up."

"Don't tell me too shut up, you perverted freak." I screamed back and jumped out of bed.

Then I saw him. Then I remembered. Then I blushed like an idiot.

"Yes Bella, you have already called me perverted before. You needed to think up new names the old ones are getting just that, old." He yawned pulling the blanket up and patting the space in bed next to him.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot were I was for a moment and freaked out." I was blushing like a bloody idiot.

"Well, hopefully you didn't wake the whole house up. Come back to bed so we can have a bit more sleep, your really comfy to sleep with."

"Please can't you say sleep near, sleep with implies sex and god knows I don't want someone thinking that after the previous conversation we had with your mother."

"What you didn't like the conversation. I thought it was kind of fun. Except when mum decided to start talking about her and dads sex life, which was just horrifying. No one needs to hear about old people going at it."

"Well once when Alice, Rosalie and I slept over we thought we would go get some extra ice cream and we could here something knocking against the wall. I could have sworn it came from your parent's room."

"Oh shut up, know your just saying that to piss me off. Get in our bed and go back to sleep. I'll be grouchy if I'm tired."

I slowly approached the bed and slid in. I pulled the blanket up to my chest. I was looking at the ceiling, when a thought came.

"You said our bed." I stated

"And? That was not really a question."

"Fine, why did you say our bed when its your bed?"

"Well, you are going to be staying in my bed from now on. So I thought I would make you feel right at home." I couldn't see the smirk but I could hear it.

"Ok then." I really didn't see the point in arguing with him.

I turned away from him and closed my eyes. A few more hours sleep really didn't seem that bad.

I felt like I was sleeping for hours when I felt something move in our bed. Oh no I am calling it our bed.

An arm was pulled around my waist and something warm was pressed against my back. My singlet stopped the feel of too much heat. But the top of my back was pressed against hot skin.

"What are you doing?" I wasn't sure if he heard me since I was so quiet, I almost thougth he did it in his sleep. But then I heard an answer.

"Shh, just go back to sleep?" He mumbled then pressed his face to the top of my back.

"Not until you tell me why on earth you're cuddling my back?"

"Because your comfy, that's my answer now go back to sleep."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it the smell of warm strong coffee and something baked hit my senses in full fore. I also noticed that I no longer had a warm body pressed against mine. I was being pressed against a warm body. I had an arm around my back and my cheek along with my body were pressed against Edwards warm body.

I have to admit it was nice and warm and he was rather comfortable.

"Pass the coffee." I yawned with out even opening my eyes.

"What coffee?" Was Edwards reply, it wasn't coated in sleep it was clear. He had obviously been awake.

"The coffee that I can smell, add some pancakes after that as well."

"What how did you know I had pancakes?" He asked in disbelief.

"I took a guess and you just confirmed it." I slowly pulled myself up and lent against the headboard.

I looked over to see Edward in the exact same position but with a cup of coffee in his hand and a plate staked high in pancakes with maple syrup running down them. He looked like he had already eaten three.

"What you started without me?" I faked sadness.

"Oh don't pout, it was just a couple."

"Alright then, but pass the coffee." He leant over to the bedside table and passed me a rather large mug. I drank it all down and sighed with a happy grin on my face after.

"Ok, next pass then pancakes." I waited but he did not hand them over.

"Earth to Edward pass the pancakes."

"Yes I know, but you are not getting them if that's how fast you consume coffee, by the time I get them back you would have eaten them all."

"Are you calling me fat? Because if you are I swear your life will be so much harder then it needs to be."

"I'm not calling you fat so don't even twist it that way."

"You just called me fat." And with that I stood up.

"I did not so stop overacting and get back into bed; I'll give you the damn pancakes."

"So you want me to get fat? What I'm not fat enough so you want me fatter?" By this stage it was down right hilarious he looked so upset that I was upset and I was trying to think of a way to make this ten times worse, then it hit me.

"I don't care how fat you are?" He tried to stress to me.

"Yes you do, you want me fatter so I'll have bigger boobs. Just say it I know you want too, go on."

"What, when did your boobs get into this? I love your boobs." He stated, I knew he would be very good at ending a real argument so I was best to drag this out for as long as possible.

"But you don't love my ass; you think its fat is that why you don't want me to eat the pancakes?" He looked so upset because I was so upset. It was so cute. Did I just call Edward cute? No I called his expression. But his expression comes from Edward. Moving on and not think about it is the best way to figure it out.

"I love your ass and your boobs you can have the pancakes I just didn't want you to eat the all because I was still hungry that's all."

"You didn't want me to eat them all because I would get a fat stomach. Is that it? It's because my stomach is fat enough? Edward, I can't believe you." With that I turned on the spot opened the door and walked out but before closing it I yelled out, loud enough so the whole house could hear it.

"And to think you had sex with someone you thought was fat. I wouldn't change after the wedding Edward I would still be fat in your eyes." I turned smirked at Edward and slammed the door.

I estimated I had about thirty seconds before his shock wore off and my life would be on the line, so I knew to make this as good as possible and run for cover. Literally in this case to Alice's room.

I ran down one flight of stairs and into Alice's room with out knocking. I thought that would be the fastest way to get away form Edward, but no, I really should knock. There is Alice sitting on Jaspers lap as he lent against the head board. He had no top on and she was giggling like a mad woman. God only knows what they were up to until I ran in. She took one look at me and jumped out of bed.

"Bella, what wrong?" I held my hands to my eyes and faked sobbed.

"Is, it Edward. What happened sweetie, I thought everything was going great?" She asked so politely.

"He, he called me fat and said I" With that I just cut off and started to fake cry again.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll fix it." She turned to Jasper who was already out of bed and dressed.

"Sorry Jazzy, you know." He just nodded his head with a gentle smile and left.

Then you could hear Edward.

"Bella, you have ten seconds to show your self or I will come looking for you." He threatened, he did sound pissed off too.

Then a gentle knock was at the door and Rosalie stuck her head in.

"I heard you yelling at Edward I thought I would try and help." She tried to smile at me.

"What when did you hear the yelling, I didn't hear anything?" Alice looked so confused.

"Well, I only heard a bit when Bella yelled at him about how she wasn't going to change because he thought she was fat." Rosalie came over to give me a hug and looked closely at me. She pulled my hands away even thou I tried to make her not. She looked a bit confused about how I had no tears. Then Alice went off.

"He called you fat, my stupid idiot of a brother called you fat?" I just nodded my head.

"He also said I didn't have big enough boobs and that my ass was to big, and that I shouldn't eat because my stomach would get bigger." With that Alice turned on the spot and walked quickly out of the room with her nostrils flaring and an angry glare. This was going to be great, Edward was going to have to fight of Alice. I took a step to walk out the door but a hand was placed on my shoulder holding me in place. I turned to see Rosalie and the smile on my face instantly dropped. She was onto me.

"You planned this, but why is the question?" She looked at me with her eyebrow pulled up and a smirk on her face.

I just smiled back. "Watch and you'll see." We both smirked till we walked out of the bedroom and was in the hall way. Edward was at one end and Alice was at the other. Alice looked to be about to go up the stairs to Edwards room and Edward looked to be as if her just came out of Emmett's room at the other end. Rosalie and I, well we were right in the middle.

"Bella, you little." Edward began until Alice cut him off.

"Oh, so know you think she's little before you thought she was fat. Or now are you talking about her little boobs." Alice yelled with so much anger.

Edward looked pissed off and a little scared.

Emmett walked out of his room and was behind Edward. Jasper walked up the stairs and was behind Alice.

Rosalie turned to whisper in my ear. "What are you doing in that head of yours?"

I simply replied. "Causing the most fun I've had in ages."

"Are you and Edward one of those couples who get off on anger and violence?" It was such an odd question I turned to her. "No, why?"

"Because he looks angry and looks to be about to kill you and you look happy as if it's Christmas. Go figure put the pieces together and you'll get it."

"Put the pieces together and we'll get it? It sounds like your talking about inserting object E into slot R."

"Or in your case object E into slot B" She replied.

At that I had to laugh it was truly funny. But it was so the wrong time to laugh because at that moment everyone turned to me and Edward took off running. Rosalie jumped out of the door way and Edward shoved me in. He slammed the door shut and locked it. I turned to see anything to run too. I saw the bathroom door and took of running but fell and Edward caught me. He picked me up carried me to the bed and placed us both on it. But not side by side, no he put me on the mattress and himself on me. Practically pinning me down. He held my arms above my head and smiled so wickedly, I was sure I saw my life flash before my eyes. I simply smiled back so sweetly, I could have caused myself to have cavities. He lent down and whispered.

"Cuddles, that wasn't very nice. I think I know how I want my apology."

***Author's Note***

Anyone think I deserve a trophy, because unless I'm mistaken that's two updates in three days. (not my best, but I don't see anyone complaining) P.S. This chapter has an ulterior motive….. I want help with my physics (you know who you are …. And I am officially trading this chapter for your EEI. ) Thanks for your many reviews I loved them all. Hi to all the new ones and I love you oldies (starry, DME). I have like one more essay or assignment to hand in and the rest are tests and I don't study for tests so hopefully you won't have to wait as long as last time for an update. Oh and before I forget I probably won't update on Wednesday…. Sorry but new moon bets updating.

xoxo


	18. Bed Sheets, Kisses & Sticky Stuff

"I have no need to apologise, so go on hold your breathe and we will see what pretty colour your face turns into."

"No. It was something along the lines of your body wrapped around mine, calling my name while you." I cut him off right there.

"Nope, you made a promise to your mummy, no sex till the wedding. You poor boy, wish I could help but I try not to get involved with virgins, I find they get clingy."

"That's just funny considering you're a virgin too." He looked fairly smug at that.

"I never said I was, you just assumed it. Did you forget all those boys from La Push. We aren't just friends you know, we have our benefits." His face looked so shocked and upset. But I really couldn't help myself I had to keep twisting this line of lies till it snapped. "Oh, that reminds me, can you please have Jacob Black as one of your groom's men, and I owe him a lot and would really appreciate it."

"What do you mean you owe him a lot, no he didn't?" He froze and thought for a moment. Before rolling off of me and sitting up facing me. I slowly sat up and faced him. We both had our legs crossed and were facing each other.

"Jacob Black took your, he popped your, deflowered your." He looked angry and with each word he seemed to be getting angrier, this was way too much fun. Until it happened, it was to me as if it was the first time I noticed Edward really did have an honest thing for me. His face changed from angry to upset. I didn't know what to do I had to make him not feel so upset, I didn't know that Edward Cullen actually has feelings like that, in his body.

I placed my hand on his knee and lent forward to speak when he moved my hand off my leg and turned around with his legs hanging off the bed and his back towards me. I felt rejected. I like his attention and I never noticed it until it was taken away unwillingly or not caused by my self.

I crawled along Alice's bed on my hands and knee's and but my hands on Edward shoulders. He went to move. "No stay still, you took it the wrong way. Jacob and I are just friends, not even good ones at that. It was meant to be nothing more then a joke you should know that."

It felt right so I moved and put my hands around his neck hugging him from behind. I lent my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, both know and before."

"That's ok; I know you just think I'm incredibly hot when I get all angry at you."

At that I couldn't stop laughing, I let go of Edward and laid back on the bed laughing. I felt Edward lay beside me; he put his arm over my stomach and pulled me close to him. I turned into him and soon enough was pressed against him whilst still giggling like I got my first kiss.

"Why are you all giggles?" He looked really interested.

"Rosalie thought we were one of those couples who got all hot and flustered over anger and violence." At that he laughed.

"I know right, no wonder we fight like mad and then in there eyes were, dewdrop and Eddie bear. It's just so funny, that's what caused me to laugh in the hallway which leads to you throwing me on the bed."

"Oh that's right I never did get an apology or even a kiss for Alice's scary high pitched yelling." He pouted so cutely I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I lent forward and my lips hit his, for the first time. I was a little shocked I actually did that. I didn't think about it I just did it. I pulled away slowly scared the bed would brake into a thousand little pieces and we would fall through the floor.

"I, umm, didn't mean too, it just kind of…" He looked me in the eyes and smiled. He genuinely smiled, no smirk or quirked eyebrow.

"What? It kind of just happened. Don't let it get to your head." And now I was rambling whilst trying to keep the smile off my face, it was contagious.

"Bella, shut up." Then he pulled his arms tighter around me and kissed me. It lasted longer. It was nothing but two sets of lips pressed firmly together.

When we pulled apart we both smiled at each other. Then Edward laughter was heard and I got seriously confused. Was he laughing at me? I didn't know how these things worked.

"You do realise people think I have knocked you up and that we are completely into kinky things involving violence yet I just had my first kiss."

"Your first kiss?" I was a little shocked, sure he said I was the one he had been most intimate with but I think he didn't mean kissing being involved.

"Umm, yer." He blushed and looked down. "Nothing really special to you but that was mine."

"No, no, no." He didn't understand.

"That was mine too I just thought that you would have, you know kissed before."

"I meant what I said Bella, you are the closest I have ever been with a girl no matter what you may have heard."

"So you didn't have sex on one of the Biology tables?"

"Nope." For some reason I believed him too.

"Oh, thank god I get scared every time I enter there and the worst part is I didn't know what table. You don't have sixty-four pieces on underwear kept in your bedside table?"

"No, why would I?" He looked so confused, perhaps no one ever actually told him about that one.

"Because apparently you always keep the underwear of your, err victories." At that he laughed. "What that could of happened? Imagine if I opened your draw and found girl underwear, now I'm just going to think you have an underwear fetish."

"Nope, none if it's true."

"Hold on wait, you didn't cause the dint in the girls' bathroom wall, when you were with Lauren?"

"Oh, god no. That's just too funny and so wrong all at the same time."

"Well, that's the explanation on why there's a dint in the wall."

"None of it's true unless you want to go and create our own dint in the wall, I'm sure that can arranged." He smiled cheekily.

"No, I am kind of having more fun right now with just sitting her and talking to you."

"What no kissing?" He looked like I ran over his puppy, so cute and so hilarious.

"Ok, maybe a bit of kissing, practice makes perfect."

"So I've been told, I tend to be perfect the first time." He stated so proudly.

Which caused me to laugh, can anyone say tool?

"Perfect the first time aye? Well ok then no practice is needed then."

"You need practice, and I'm sure I could teach you." I just rolled my eyes at his stupid statement.

I lent forward and our lips touched again. Once I pulled away from lack of oxygen, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Kissing Edward was like a shot of happiness every time. He was smiling right back at me.

"Ok, I have to give in. Sure teach me, even if I don't need the practice." We both just sat smiling like the coke heads we are. When a thought hit me.

"We should move." I stated clearly and began to sit up.

Edward however had a different idea. He pulled me back down and refused to let me go. "One good reason, which I have to agree with, then I will let you go"

"I walked or rather ran in on Alice and Jasper in this bed. Let's just say I don't think it's very clean, if you know what I mean."

"I do get that, but you slept in my bed last night and I'm fairly sure it'd be just as dirty." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gross, you mean you haven't changed the sheet, that's disgusting." I stated.

"No, that would be a hormonal teenage boy, with a sexy fiancé. Although I do agree time to move beds, the thought of Jaspers little swimmers and Alice's sticky stuff is not sitting right with me." That definitely caused me to laugh.

We both pulled each other out of bed, but at the door handle I turned around to look at him.

"We are so not going back to your bed after what you just told me."

"Ok, let's go watch some TV down stairs?"

"Agreed and next time I'm staying here, in your bed, wash your dam sheets."

I opened the door and got a shook that the rest of the family were standing outside the door. I jumped back which caused Edward to wrap his arms around my waist holding me against him. Some family members were leaning on the walls and others on the floor, but Alice was right in front of the door way.

"Why does Edward need his sheets washed?" You have got to love Alice

*****Author's Note*****

**I did it, this (if you're a little out of it) is another chapter. And before new moon, someone tell me I'm becoming perfect. Please enjoy. Ohh and i would apologise about the miss leading chapter name, but im not sorry.....**

**xoxo**


	19. One Beatiful Roseor is it Two

"No real reason." I smiled as I coolly walked past Alice. "Oh and don't worry about killing Edward I think we have made peace."

"That's good, but you may want to sink your claws into him now." Alice looked worried.

"Why do I need to put my claws into him?"

"Tanya called."

"Tanya who?" I joked.

"No, Bella not time to joke." She told me seriously. "She is convinced Edward is the father of her baby."

"But that's stupid, he totally just had his first kiss and somehow he has knocked her up, someone tell me they see the funny side of this?" But no one replied. "Oh come on."

"Edward is a complete man whore and you your self saw them practically groping each other that morning." I had forgotten about that, I did see them kissing which means Edward lied, I was not his first kiss, like he was mine.

"You lied to me." I stated confidently but deep down I really was hurt.

"About what?" Edward seemed confused but I knew it must be an act.

"You said I was your first kiss, your first anything." I couldn't help it I was starting to cry over nothing, over someone I barley considered a friend.

"No, I told you the truth." I cut him off right there.

"I saw it my self and I completely forgot. I saw you and Tanya playing tonsil hockey in the kitchen. I remember because she was sitting in my seat."

"No, I did tell you the truth, she attacked me it was completely non intentional. I didn't have a clue what she doing and she jumped on me. In no part of that was I a willing participant." Then of all the people to back him up Rosalie spoke.

"That I will back up, I did find it odd how Edward looked severely disturbed at the action he also did practically catch Tanya as she attacked him." The rest of the family seemed to agree, nodding there heads.

They were ganging up against me and it was not fair. I was trying to make a point.

"It's still not right she got to kiss my Eddie bear before me." I pouted like a three year old and of course Edward caught on.

Edwards arms wound around me. "Cuddle bunny, my cuddle bunny, it slipped my mind to be totally honest. The only person I want to be my first kiss is you it's always going to be about you."

"But I just don't want to share, please Eddie bear promise me you won't lie anymore."

"I didn't lie and I never will my monkey buns." He smirked down at me.

"Alright, enough of that talk, I might get sick." Emmett faked gagged.

I just laughed and headed to the kitchen. After a nice breakfast, with out a single comment from Edward, I couldn't help but smirk after every massive bite of pancakes, even if I did look like a mess.

"Let's go sit outside; you could grab a book if you wanted too."

"You know what, I think I may agree with you but I think we will need a doona."

"Ok, I will grab that from my bedroom, do you want to look for a book from my room?"

"Sure, but Eddie bear can read?" I asked as if I was generally curious.

"Very funny, you know I read." It was true Edward does read, it's actually a good quality he does posses. "But I like the pictures in my books, they are far more descriptive."

"You have pictures in your books, what was the last book you were reading that required pictures?" I was so lost.

"Well, I guess they are more like magazines then books. But I don't know how you read your issue of 'The hottest bodies 09 completely revealed" but mine is much better with images." He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh yer I know what you mean you screwed up child."

"Oh come on." He moved very close to me so his forehead was pressed against mine and his voice had dropped. "You know you like these little bits of information I tell you about my self. Especially things like that."

"Alright you get the doona and I'll go find me a non-picture book." I said as I shoved him away and jumped of the kitchen stool and wandered up the flights of stairs to Edwards's room.

I walked to his book shelf and scanned over the books. I got a shock when Edwards's voice was close to my ear when I hadn't heard him come up the stairs let alone walk up behind me.

"My porn books are sticky taped to the underside of my bed."

"Oh my god, do not sneak up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, you just looked so cute and lost looking at my book shelf."

"I can't decide what I want to read."

"Well, if you don't like anything just go down to Carlisle's office and you can find a book in there."

"No, I didn't say I didn't like any of the books, I said I can't decide."

"Oh, well close your eyes then and let me choose."

"No."

"Why not? I thought that was a good idea." He looked so let down.

"Because you'll go run to your bed and rip a magazine off from it."

"Ok, I will choose but I promise it will be from this book shelf, happy?"

"Ok, but you don't have some secret porn stash taped behind one of these books do you? And if you do, and I find out its Rome and Juliet, I will never forgive you."

"Relax and close your eyes." I huffed but did as I was told.

Something was placed in my hands. "Ok, open." As I did open my eyes Edward left a kiss on my forehead and walked off.

I looked down to see 'where the wild things are' and smiled, I hadn't flicked through this book in years and I realised how much it seemed perfect to read on a day like this. Outside with a doona to keep warm.

"Ready, or would you like me to pick another?" "No this is perfect." It really was perfect to read.

"Good, now let's go." He held his hand out as his other arm had his doona tucked under it. I took his hand and we walked out to the backyard.

He spread the doona out on the grass and sat in the middle. "You can't sit in the middle you are taking up all the space."

"So sit here." He patted the space between his legs I gave him an odd look which he just shrugged his shoulders too. So I sat down and was as stiff as a board.

"Relax, here." He wrapped the doona around me and held his arms around my waist to keep it there. I slowly leant back until I fit perfectly into his body. It was a nice feeling it was the perfect space for me.

"What are you going to do? You didn't bring your iPod or a book?"

"I'm fine, I like the quiet. Besides it's good to think and it's just easy."

"True." I thought it through for a moment before I started reading my favourite parts from 'where the wild things are'.

After ten minutes I shook from the cold and instantly Edwards's arms were around me tighter. It felt nice, like nothing was wrong and everything was perfect.

"I have a gift for you." I was a little shocked and almost thought I imagined Edward's voice, he was so quiet.

He put his arm inside the doona and produced a navy blue box I had seen before. I remembered looking out of my bedroom window to see him looking through a jewellery box and looking through diamond earrings and a bracelet. I remember specifically the diamond ring which was his grandmother's engagement ring. This was the box he pulled out and left on his bedside table that night.

"It's something my family passes down and yer, I guess I just saw it and sought of thought that you needed to wear it. I mean if you wanted too that is. I mean it would be nice, to you know have something from the family for you to wear so that you fit in and people know your all mine." It was silent, and then he opened the box.

"Oh my god." Nothing else could be said. He placed the box in front of us with his arms wrapped around me. It was in my lap and I couldn't help but stare.

"What do you think? It's old but you always did like old things." He pulled me back to rest against him more, as I looked at the box.

"Are those petals all along the chain?" It looked to be petals of a rose all spread out along the chain. It was completely rose gold. It was simply beautiful.

"Yes, they are, and when you put it on they all come together to create the rose. It's an old rose gold necklace."

"It' so beautiful, but it looks like such a thin chain, like it could snap any minute. It also looks rather small."

"It's meant to be tight so it fits in the little dint in the base of your neck."

"It's so beautiful."

"You have said that. Can I put it on you?" I turned to look at him and he looked hopeful.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am, don't worry about that, I am sure." He smiled at me and I turned to face the box.

He picked it up out of the box and wrapped it around my neck as I pulled my hair out of the road.

"Beautiful." Was all Edward said.

"It really is."

"I was talking about you."

"Edward I'm in an old pair of pyjamas, with my hair all knotted looking like I just had a late night." He lent down and cut me off with a simple kiss.

"And to me that's perfect."

*****Author's Note*****

**A) I loved New Moon**

**B)I know cute finish right?**

**C) 100 Reviews (in my dreams)**

**xoxo**


	20. Giggles Pasta Esme

After deciding it was too cold to stay outside any longer, we slowly made our way back to the house. Alice and Jasper looked fairly comfortable on the couch and Rosalie seemed to be laughing as Emmett was trying to bake something. He had flour all over him and Rosalie was screaming her warnings as he approached her. I was shocked I had never noticed how each of the Cullen couples had there own personal time together. Then I noticed that not all the Cullen's were here.

"I wonder were Esme and Carlisle are?" It was odd not to see them both around the house on a Saturday, unless Carlisle got called in for work.

At that moment a thud could be heard, Esme's giggles along with Carlisle's bold laughter rang out from upstairs. It was completely inappropriate and you could here Alice and Jaspers "eww"'s.

"Old people, that's just plain wrong." Rosalie's comment was right on target.

Esme came down the stairs giggling like a teenager and Carlisle had the biggest smirk of his life. I now know were Edward got it from.

"Mum, Dad, please we don't need to hear things like that around the house." Edward shuddered.

"Way to go Dad, high five." Emmett came from the kitchen with his hand in the air.

Carlisle gave him a high five and his smirk got even bigger.

"It was more your mother then me, she deserves the high five in this situation. She is one talented woman." Carlisle commented.

Everyone broke out into whines of. "Mum" "Dad" "So not needing to hear that."

"Calm down you lot like we never hear you." Esme's voice silenced the house. "Yes, I thought so, Rosalie and your, thing, of well destroying furniture. Emmett, like we don't here you calling your self 'the love monkey'."

Alice and Jasper broke into fits of laughter on the coach, over then name 'love monkey'. "Oh no, you two can not talk, Alice the amount of costume dress' you buy using the credit card, and Jasper if I have to walk past either your or Alice's room again and here you talking with the thickest cowboy accent I have heard, since watching an old cowboy and Indians movie, I swear I will go in there and make you talk properly." Alice was quiet and Jasper was blushing over his secret sex voice, which caused me to point and laugh now at poor blushing Jasper.

It serves him right for walking in on me and Edward, with out knocking. "No Bella, you and Edward are just as bad. The amount of times I have walked in on Edward in nothing but his underwear, whilst I thought it was Edward being a pervert looking into your room whilst you have been stripping. But then I find out you two have been sexual active. It now makes sense; you two would strip for each other through the bedroom windows."

The whole family went silent, but I turned on Edward. "You perverted psycho freak, you would watch me change. Do you not have any manners and common sense that's it's a descent thing to turn around when someone is doing something personal."

"It's not what you think, I mean it is, but I did it cause well I did it because I." Edward was struggling to find something to fill the space as an excuse.

"You did it why, because you couldn't bother being nice or waiting for us to be more intimate. No you had to go down to Mike Newton's level and become a peeking tom." I was shocked and outraged.

"Mike Newton is Mike being perverted, Bella baby you have to tell me if he is doing tings like that, it's my issue I am your fiancé. It's my job to kick his ass if he becomes like that."

"Calm down Edward, this has nothing to do with Mike he was just an excuse you're taking us right off the issue. This little conversation is about the fact you're a peeping tom so don't you dare try and change the conversation."

"I'm sorry alright; you know what I'm not actually sorry." He told me with a smug smile.

"Excuse me know your not sorry?" Talk about bi polar along with lacking basic common sense.

"Yes, I am not sorry; you are the one who patrols around your room in your underwear whilst I just have to try and not look. I am a guy hell I'm you fiancé what did you expect me to do when I catch a glimpse of you in nothing but tight jeans and a scanty bra?"

"You are supposed to mind your own business and turn away."

"Says the girl who's making me be celibate till the wedding."

"This was before then, what's your excuse now huh?"

"I love you." Yes because he loves me everything is sweet as.

"Oh, you love me. I forgot about that I guess everything's fine now that I know you love me." I said sarcastically

"Calm down Belly Blue."

"No." And I stamped my foot on the floor like I was four.

"Alright it's time for somebody's nap time." He turned to the rest of the family who were just watching some with smiles and others with worried looks as we fought. "Well it's time for my Cuddly Klutzy to have a nap, so I'll see you guys at dinner time."

With that he picked me up through me over his shoulder and ran up all the flights of stairs to his bedroom. He didn't place me down until we were inside his bedroom with the door locked and his back pressed against it.

"Fine, if I am stuck in here I may as well go to sleep." With that I turned and got my self into bed.

I rolled over and I think it just didn't feel right in his bed with out him. So I sat up and looked at Edward, who still stood by the door.

"Are you coming in or not?" I didn't wait for his reply I just pulled back a corner of the doona and laid back down to go to sleep. Not long later his body slid in behind me. I pulled his arm around my waist, I wasn't sure why but it just felt right.

It wasn't long before I was hugging something warm and hard but despite that, it was comfortable.

Something was pushing my hair away from my face. "Bella bub, we need to wake up for dinner."

"No, ten more minutes, it's so comfortable."

"I know, you're on me." I just noticed then that I was rapped around the side of Edward's body. My head was on his shoulder and my arms were around his waist and I was straddling his leg.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice." I tried sitting up, when Edward held me back down.

"It's ok I like sleeping with you." I couldn't help my self, how could he not see the joke he just said?

"I bet you do."

"Bella, no, so not what I meant and you know it."

"Yes, I know it's just we don't fight as much as we used too and I think I miss it."

"Me too, but I think I like how we can lay here together in bed."

"hmm." Was my only comment.

"You don't like us being in bed together?" He almost seemed upset.

"No, I do that's what's so odd. I enjoy being cuddled up with you but at the same time I just want to punch you really hard in the nose."

"Well, you're in a positive mood now aren't you."

"You know what I mean, but that doesn't exactly get me to wanting to marry you and be spending the rest of our lives together."

"It will you just have to wait and see."

"And why is that? What is making you so sure I will end up with you?"

"You are still mounted on my leg and you moved by your self in your sleep onto me."

"Ok enough." I got out of bed and made my way to his bedroom door before walking down stairs to the kitchen for dinner. As I reached the kitchen everyone was grabbing their plates and heading to the dinning room table. I grabbed mine and eventually realized the polite thing to do was grab Edward's so I did. I sat down and Edward walked in with two glasses of water for us.

We sat quietly during dinner at one point I dropped a piece of pasta on my lap. I wasn't in the most polite mode and accidentally swore, rather loudly, as I got sauce down my top onto my lap. The whole family turned to look at me as I wiped up all the sauce I had just missed a bit right were my necklace sat and Edward leant over to wipe it off with his finger when Esme jumped out of her chair.

"What is that around your neck?" Esme was pointing towards me.

"The necklace Edward gave me today?" I posed it as a question.

"I know it's a necklace it used to be mine."

"Oh, well Edward gave it to me I didn't take it, you can have it back if you would like." I stood up to take it off when she spoke.

"No, no you can keep it I just forgot I owned it, I haven't seen it in years. Carlisle gave that to me on our second date." She looked lovingly at Carlisle. "Apparently he gave it to me when he knew I was the one. So I really think you deserve it if Edward gave it to you, he knows what it means to me."

*****Author's Note*****

**Yes, I have become a total sap, I don't know why but I have all of a sudden but I will try to inject more funny pranks as soon as I return back to normal. Reviews are greatly appreciated…**

**xoxo**


	21. That's what she said 'shower edition'

Dinner continued in the way it normally does at the Cullen house. Alice stating I was staying the night with the acceptance of her parents blessing. Rosalie oh's and ah's over how cute Edward was being. The boys talked between themselves and not once did I hear any teasing which made me very suspicious. I chose to ignore them, what could possibly be the worst thing that teenage boys can gossip about?

We cleared the table and made our way up the stairs to Edwards's bedroom. As we reached the second flight of stairs Edward reached out and grabbed my hand in his. I didn't comment I just continued on my way to his bedroom. There was an odd feeling in my stomach but I really didn't care.

As I walked through the door holding Edwards's hand I froze causing Edward to look at me concerned on why I had stopped.

"I need a shower if I'm sleeping in your bed again." I stated.

"That's ok."

"I am just going to head back down to Alice's room I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I said I started to walk out and my fingers were slipping form Edwards hand when suddenly he held on. Causing me to turn and to see why he stopped me.

"You could just use my shower, I mean if you wanted too." He almost seemed shy and for some crazy reason it was almost felt like it was a big step to use his shower and to sleep in his bed.

"I wouldn't want to invade on your personal space; I'll just use Alice's she won't mind at all." I said

"No, just use mine instead of walking back down. I will even give you a fresh towel if you want."

"Ok, but I definitely want a fresh towel." I said as we walked hand in hand towards his bathroom.

"What could possibly be so bad about one of my towels?"

"It would freak me out a little if I got a towel with crusty stuff stuck to it or something sticky, either way wouldn't be good for me."

"Believe it or not I am fairly clean and wouldn't leave something like that just lying around, Emmett on the other hand is a different matter."

"Even then, I would love a clean towel."

"Oh, really what else could possibly be wrong?"

"Well, what happens if, you know it had like I don't know but like your pubic hair? That would be just wrong." I stated.

"Fair enough, well the clean towels are under the sink." He said as we reached the bathroom door with our hands still connected.

"Well, this is my stop; I will see you in a few minutes."

Then Edward leant forward and so did I, our lips pressed together. I placed my hand on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my waist. We both brought our joined hands up and placed them against his chest. We slowly pulled our lips apart but didn't move a muscle away from each other.

"I swore I would never be the girl who stereotypically kissed at the door way before saying goodnight. Some how I still did, except at a bathroom door instead."

"I know, well you always have been a bit off centre." He smirked down to me.

"Well I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I said as we slowly pulled apart.

I shut the door with a soft click and leant up against it as I caught my breath, smiling the whole time.

I grabbed a towel from beneath the sink and stripped down before turning the shower on. The only problem was Edward had turned the handles so tight I wasn't strong enough to turn them. I gave it another go before groaning. When a knock on the door shocked me.

"What are you doing and can I please join?" Came Edwards's obnoxious voice.

"Just because you have more experience in working with knobs." I yelled back through the door.

"Don't make me come in there." He yelled back.

"That's what she said." I yelled right back.

"That's it, you asked for it." With that he opened the door. Causing me to run for the towel and scramble to wrap it around as he walked in. I had two hands holding it together.

"I should come in with out knocking more often." That got me more then a little angry.

"Get out." I yelled and pointed causing my towel to drop dramatically and I catch it just before a Hollywood style nipple slip.

"On one condition." He stated.

"I am considering it if I can get rid of you that quickly."

"Say it again." He stated.

"You are like Rosalie said and get 'to attention' when being yelled at."

"Who the hell says get 'to attention' I was meaning if you yell at me one more time like that then your towel is bound to fall to your waist and that would definitely be worth being yelled at for." He stated sweetly.

"Ok out." I said as I pushed him out the door and shut it behind him.

Then I did it again. I groaned because I had forgotten about him needing to turn on the shower.

He didn't even bother to knock he just walked right on in to his bathroom this time.

"Ok what ever you are doing when I leave can I please be here to witness it. It's a lot harder staying out there when you're groaning in here." He looked at me pointedly as if I had done something wrong.

"I need you to turn the shower on you turned the handles too tight I can't twist them."

"Oh, well here I am thinking you need my help for something else rather then turning on the shower." He said smugly back as he turned the shower on, I of course didn't take that with out something in return.

"Well if you wanted you could come in the shower with me." I said in a sweet voice as I turned my towel so that it split over my leg and ran all the way up to my hip.

"I don't think, I mean umm, we shouldn't you know." He was mumbling and I swore he was looking like someone in pain as a faint pink hit his face.

I slowly walked towards him and made sure to let my towel loose across my back showing more of my back then my front. He stumbled back until he reached the wall. The door was too the side. I moved as close as possible to Edward pressing and almost leaning against him. I made sure to tuck my towel in before gliding my hands up till they rested on his shoulders. He was breathing deeply and looking in every direction other then at me, it was kind of sweet but I also felt rejected. Right then he looked down at me. He must have seen me pouting because he looked so worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"You won't look at me." I stated.

He looked me directly in the eyes as he apologised. "I'm sorry."

"Good" With that I pulled his neck down to mine, our lips connected and I pushed even harder into Edward.

He groaned in response and pulled me closer with his hands on my hips, one of them going in the part of my towel and grabbing a hold of my hip completely. He turned me suddenly and I was pressed up against the wall. We were both kissing and I never wanted to let go, we so fit perfectly. His frame wrapped around mine.

I tugged on his neck and he pulled me up by my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved his hands to the back of my thighs. It shocked me and I became a little scared as his hands slid up my legs. I didn't notice he had placed me on the bed until it bounced a little as he moved above me.

That was when I turned us as I was literally straddling Edward. My legs on each side of his hips as I began to tug on his shirt and pulled it off. I practically had my but in the air for fear of doing something wrong to his 'sailor'. That didn't last long thou as he pulled my hips down and I made a noise to indicate no. He pulled back from our kiss instead.

"Please" He whispered and groaned. I shook my head, scared still.

"Why?" He asked a little confused.

"I'm scared and I." I stopped talking after that.

"Why are you scared? I promise nothing will go wrong. What else were you trying to say?" He asked looking up at me, he was rubbing my gently.

"I need to shower." And with that I was up and in the bathroom. I shut the door and quickly jumped in the shower for fear of him walking back in.

Once I was out of the shower I dried my hair as best as I could and hung up the towel before walking out of the bathroom. I walked directly to the bed and got in. As I pulled the covers up I felt a pair of hands come around my waist and Edwards back pressed against me.

"Bella, I didn't mean for that to happen." He said sounding genuinely sorry.

"I know I was the one that come onto you." I said in return.

"Well, I never thought I would hear you say that." I could feel him smirking into my shoulder as he cuddled against me.

"Go to sleep." I said and that was the last thing that was said that night.

*****Author's Note*****

**A small lemon but I promise to make it up(starry night), I just needed a little more time. I didn't want to rush it so I took a bit longer and hopefully you will like it when I do completely attempt one. I'm sorry for how long it took thou. It's my holidays and I was a little busy but I am back on track (fingers crossed). I did almost complete this chapter but the crappy laptop deleted it so I re-wrote it and you should be a little grateful the first one didn't have single attempt at a lemon so it should be better (hopefully). Please review I love to hear compliments and I do reply. Oh and to the anonymous reviews, the last chapter and the one before and even the one before that, thank you for your support I love it.**

**xoxo**


	22. Kitty fitting in, in the bedroom

I woke up relaxed and calm, believe it or not I loved sleeping in Edwards's bed and I was not quit sure if it was his bed or him. Either way I had a great nights sleep and didn't plan on leaving. It was Sunday, a girl deserves some time just to snug up in bed with there fiancé, right? Even if I am hoping he doesn't wake up. He was currently lying on his back with an arm around my body, whilst I rested my head on his chest. To tell you the honest truth I really didn't want to move something had changed last night and it worried me.

I was lost in thought when I heard the hushed and husky voice of Edward.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing you want to know about." And with that I rolled over onto my other side away from him.

"I want to know, I always do." He rolled over so that he fitted perfectly in behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his face was pressed into my back and neck. It tickled he was all spiky form not shaving. I giggled and tried to move away by pressing my ass out and trying to move forward despite of his hands holding tightly.

That's I until I stilled, Edward groaned and we both mental swore. Why, well let me think, what would you do, if all of a sudden you had something pressed against your ass? Yes you would hold very still too.

"I want to say that's a flash light but I don't think you will fall for that." Edwards said in a whisper.

"I'm not that stupid but couldn't you have gone with something like a bone at least then I'd laugh at your attempt."

"No you would call me sick." He whisper yelled.

"True, but it is your fault." I whispered back.

"My fault how did this situation end up being my fault, you moved back into me."

"Yes but you are the one with the situation going on under the sheets."

"Yes, this is your fault." He whispered, being deadly serious.

"Are you mentally handicapped, I'm not the one with an appendage pressed up against someone."

"But you caused it, what did you expect me to be like when you jump me in a bloody towel."

"Did you forget that was last night not this morning?" I whispered back

"I can't control what goes through my head; you jumped me in a towel. A normal guy would get this, yet you freak out."

"Of course I freak out, what am I suppose to do about it, it is a little hard to simply ignore."

"Was the pun intended or not." Edward chuckled into my ear.

"Not the joking time, I currently have something pressed against me."

"Then move away." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I do but… I feel guilty." I whispered really lowly.

"Why do you feel guilty, I didn't mean it when I said it was your fault. It's jus a guy thing."

"No, it's just a stupid thing." I mumbled quietly.

"Nothing you say is stupid; I want you to tell me." Edward sounded so sincere and I was rather grateful I wasn't facing him.

"Well, I kind of feel left out, you know because of the rest of the grade."

"What about the rest of the grade? To be honest I think they are jealous of us, because I'm lucky enough to be with you and you're stuck with me." He chuckled softly in my ear.

"Yes, because I tamed the wild Edward Cullen." I smirked at my own joke.

"Bella, turn around, I am trying my hardest, pun totally intended, to be serious."

I rolled over and looked down at the mattress.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Well, everyone else is..." She said quietly whilst looking down.

"Believe it or not Bella I can't read your mind." He smirked down at me.

"I wish we were maybe a bit more like a normal couple." I whispered.

"Bella, name it and we can do it? We can be just like a normal couple." Edward said honestly.

"I kind of hoped maybe we could be more affectionate and maybe, I don't know how to say this with out sounding like I am talking about feelings."

"We can be more affectionate and just say it I won't care if you sound like some puppy in love." He lent down to look in my eyes. I smiled back at him.

"I want us to maybe explore the relationship that we some how got our selves into."

I hoped he would understand.

"Of course, what like more dates? Or maybe you could stay over more often?" He was trying to understand what I was talking about.

"I was kind of meaning the more physical side of things." I pressed my hand to his chest to make my point clearer.

"Oh, that kind of relationship exploring." He looked extremely shocked.

I pressed my body into him, only the top part of my body the bottom I was still a little cautious.

"Do you mind, I know most of our grade is doing tuff, I just kind of thought we could help each other, you know? I feel guilty because a normal girlfriend could fix your issue I can't." I said looking up and into his eyes, I was hopeful.

"Bella, I am a teenage guy and you fucking hot and in my bed. Do you really want me to draw a map of how we get to my answer of, god yes." He smirked down to me.

"Really, that simple." I looked him in the eyes.

"Well know that that's over when do we get to get down to business?" He smirked down at me.

"I guess we could start know, since it is Sunday so no ones up." I offered.

"That sounds perfect." He leant down to kiss me but I had to stop him.

"Do you think maybe we could do it slowly? It's just all new to me." I looked down I felt guilty for not knowing.

"Bella, look at me." I looked up in his eyes. "We aren't doing anything ok we are just going to do what ever we feel like okay. Then if one of us wants to stop we just say so, ok? It's new to me too." He looked into my eyes and rubbed his hand across my cheek.

He then leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to mine. I pressed back and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips parted at the same time, I pulled him closer and our tongues tangled. Edward placed his hands on either side of my waist causing us to move just that bit closer. I was fine until he began to move his hands down to my hips; he then pulled my hips towards his. I froze scared of what I would do wrong, I didn't have a clue what to do and Edward noticed. He pulled away from my lips.

"It's ok, I don't bite and neither do you. We are just a couple snuggled up together nothing to worry about." His soothing tone relaxed me enough to continue.

I pulled his lips back to mine and ran my hands down his shoulders and towards his chest. I ran them down slowly as he kept the hand beneath me still on my hip. His other hand he ran up and down my side, I shivered but I wasn't cold I wanted to be closer. I was slightly grateful that Edward had gone to bed with a shirt but then also upset I wasn't able to touch his skin. I pulled his shirt closer bringing him in to me more.

Edward pushed me onto my back as we tangled legs and moved above me. He kept his chest in contact with mine but his weight he held off. One hand held him above me but the other was running up and back down my body, making me arch up into Edward.

Our legs were tangled together but I pulled my right leg out and wrapped it around his left. Arching myself once more I rubbed my hips against his and gasped and moaned at the feeling I got back. I had to keep going, we fit so perfectly together and Edward began to groan the faster I went and the more I swivelled my hips up into his. I was going as fast as I could, when suddenly Edward rolled off of me and onto his back beside me. He was gasping for air and the doona had slid down, I could see the tenting in his boxers.

I couldn't help the smug smirk I had on my face. I did that too him, well at least I hope he was thinking of me I was the one below him. I rolled onto my side and ran a hand from his chest down and as I ghosted over the outside of his boxers he groaned, loudly, and grabbed my hand.

"Ok kitten, this is where we need to have a break." Edward said breathlessly.

"Kitten, you have never called me kitten?" I asked puzzled. He still had a hold of my hand and was twisting his fingers with mine.

"Yes kitten, you are like those sex kittens everyone talks about. The ones that look all innocent, but underneath they are all sexy." He smirked at me.

He noticed I glanced back down at his tented boxers and looked almost embarrassed as he looked back at me.

"Don't expect it to go away for a little while."

"Why?" He had me curious now.

"Because, you my little sex kitten, were rubbing against me like a rabbit and we all know what rabbits do best. Oh and the small fact you aren't wearing a bra and all I could think about and still are, are those nipples that seriously are trying to kill me."

*****Author's Note*****

**Sorry for the late chapter but I was a bit worried and I am still putting off a lemon. So sorry about that but you will now kind of have a bit tension and some lemon juice to deal with. I want you guys to take note of the relationship they have at home and how it's a bit different from school. Leave a review to tell me and (Katherine thank you for your review) I do reply to my reviews.**

**xoxo**


	23. incidental, windows, breakfast in bed

After the incident things didn't entirely go back to the way they once were. Yes, I am calling it the incident what else could I possibly call the incident? Simple things made my mind go straight up the chimney, down the roofing tiles and into the gutter. I swear I went to brush my teeth and the towel hanging from the shower was watching me. It was smirking and not just a simple smirk, an Edward smirk. Putting on a bra, well that just gave me a flash back. Alice bouncing down the stairs like an energizer bunny, well that sent me a message involving rabbits.

After lunch we all basically just spent time in the lounge watching boring movies and chatting before I had to head home for school tomorrow. Everything was just fine until Emmett had to start something.

"Rosalie and I didn't hear any bed banging this morning." Emmett said directed not at me or Edward but at Alice and Jasper.

I almost thought I was safe until Jasper smiled back. Warning bells went off in my head.

"Neither did us, this morning. Although thinking back now I did hear a bit of wall banging last night. Actually thinking it through it seemed like it was going on whilst a shower was going." Jasper said with his finger scratching his chin as if he was thinking.

"Well, if it wasn't Rosalie and I and it wasn't you or Alice, who does that leave us with? Mum and Dad?"

"No they are too old." Jasper replied.

"Who else I wonder?" Emmett said in a fake interested voice.

"There was a fair bit of groaning going on as well."

I knew what they were up too but I wasn't up for games I had completely embarrassed my self and was not planning on being caught on it.

"Alright I think I should be getting home, so I will see you all tomorrow for school. Alice you fine to take me too school?" I asked

"Nope I'm not because your boyfriend, slash, fiancé, slash, partner in crime when it comes to the wall banging last night, is taking you."

"Oh okay." It shocked me a little that I was no longer going to go to school with Alice but it also made me some what proud that when I get to school I will be the first one around Edward to keep him away from all the other girls. Strange, I know, I have become one of those 'his all mine' girlfriends, slash, fiancé, slash, partner in crime when it comes to wall banging.

I walked out the door and was heading down the stairs towards my house when a set of arms wrapped around my stomach pulling me backwards.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

"Nope you used them all up this morning."

"I used them all up?" He asked confused.

"Yep" And with that I stepped out of his arms and kept walking to my house.

When I got inside both my parents were home, I sat down with them in the lounge room and just caught up on how they had been on the weekend. Apparently Mum died her hair, like I could tell the difference. Charlie was buying a boat to help with his fishing skills, which he may or may not have. Dinner was in the oven and I was in peace and quiet. Mum always knew when I needed some time alone so I went up to my room just to lye down for a while and relax.

What I was expecting was just to sit on my bed with a book till dinner.

What I got was a little different.

Out of my bedroom window a flash caught my eye. I looked again and saw it was a belt buckle, next was a pair of jeans, a shirt and last were boxers. Then out of no where walked Edward in a towel. Then it clicked he probably just got out of the shower and is getting changed, what else could possibly have been it you idiot.

I was disrupted from my thoughts by a buzzing in my pocket. I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. I didn't even bother looking at it before answering.

"Hello." I asked

"Hey, mind doing something for me?" Edward asked back.

"What?"

"Would you mind turning around for like five seconds?" Okay not like Edward could get any weirder.

"Why would I need to turn around for five seconds?"

"I know were like getting married and all but do think it would be fairer that the first time I see you naked you'll see me?" Okay I'm supposedly marrying a complete freak.

"Yes, that's fair. I don't get what any of this has to do with me turning around." I started picking at the paint on my window ceil.

"Look up." Was all he said and I looked up and then jumped and fell to the floor with my back to the window. I can't believe I looked like a complete pervert staring in through some boys window while his wearing nothing but a towel.

"I saw you; you can now come out of hiding." He chuckled through the phone.

"Shut up, I wasn't, staring your belt buckle caught my attention."

"Oh so if I catch you staring at my package you're staring at my belt buckle, right, I am marrying one weird girl." Edwards continued on.

"You know we could make this into a game."

"What are you on about, a game." Right because he can't get any stranger.

"Yes, it would work in your advantage. I will take off my towel and you can not lie about the belt buckle. You could even say you were just looking were my belt buckle is suppose to be?"

"OK but give me a minute I got to get the camera on my phone working." I couldn't help but to laugh out.

"Oh, but there is a catch. You take off one part of your clothing."

"No way buddy not happening, you can go flash some one else thanks." Which I really didn't want him to be doing.

"You just have to take off your top or something, whilst I'll stand in the nude. But if you take photos, I can take them too."

"No." I said in a strong voice.

"Why, not." He wined back.

"Because you are a guy, you are willing to go naked; it's something you're fine with."

"Come on, you know you want too."

"I'm hanging up so, bye."

"No don't, ok I'll behave, please take something off." He pleaded

"Go back into the shower but this time turn it on cold because no, it's not happening."

"Party pooper, you know that you are right?" He asked

"Yes, the party in your pants that I want no part of." I argued back

"Fine, I'll pick you up in the morning, night."

"Night."

I hung up and went downstairs to help for dinner. The night was very basic, and after dinner I basically fell asleep instantly after my shower.

I woke up had a look at the alarm to see I had at least an hour before I had to get up and get ready for school. I went to roll over but heard something sniffing my hair. I screamed and rolled out of bed landing on the floor with a loud thud. I groaned at the pain.

"Please don't groan right now, especially since the shower situation." Edwrad said as he leaned out of the side of the bed looking down at me.

"You try landing on the floor because some freak in your bed was sniffing at your hair." I argued back.

"Freak in the bed aye? I was hoping for god not freak but I'll take what I am given." He said smugly.

"Shut up and out of my bed, how the hell did you even get in here?" I looked around worried my parents would walk in any second and take one look at Edwards, well basically, sex hair and me groaning and pull an eye brow up at us in question, not good.

"Your parents let me in." Edward told me as he got out of bed to offer me a hand up.

"My parents let you in here to climb into bed with me, bet Charlie wasn't too happy?" I said back as he lifted me off the floor.

"No, I told them I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, they left soon after."

"Thank god I'm marrying someone who can cook. Where's my breakfast?" I asked happily.

"I didn't actually cook anything I just said that so I could come over early and snuggle up with you." He told me.

"More like give me the scare of my life, and a rather large bruise on my rear end." I argued back.

"I'm hungry." Edward stated as we walked out of my bedroom.

"Yes, so am I." I said back in annoyed voice. I stopped walking for a moment. "You go and put some toast on; I'll go and get changed, ok?" I didn't wait for a reply as I slammed my door shut.

After just putting on an old white shirt, a pair of ripped jeans grabbed my converses and headed down stairs for Edwards attempt at Breakfast. I sat on the bottom step of the stairs and put my shoes on. Sitting on the table were two pieces of toast and a class of orange juice. Edwards back was too me as he was making coffee, my new hero.

We finished breakfast in basic silence, but it wasn't bad, I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door, I turned locked the door before realizing I'd forgotten a jacket.

"Dam, sorry I have to go grab a jacket, I'll be back in a second." I said as I tried to unlock the door.

"Forget it, just use mine it's a bit big, but it'll suit you." Reluctantly I agreed.

We got into the car and took off, when we reached the lights near our school Edward reached into the back seat to hand me his baseball jacket, it was a little big but fine. Until I turned it around and realized the back of the navy blue jacket had in big white capital letters the word 'Cullen'.

Then we pulled into the parking lot, with a smug looking Edward. This was him basically stating his claim, well prepare to be claimed yourself, Cullen.

***Author's Note***

Hey, I am on holidays, got bored and walla you end up with a chapter, circle of life much? Hope you like it, it was a bit scrambled writing it from internet cafe's and crap internet connections but i did it. So now i am going to use the pool at my resort becuse i over flowed the spa in my room (oopsies, it just needed to fill up a little but i got caught up writting and forgot). I will write as soon as i have time, and i would love more reviews i got like 4 and i loved those 4 but come on i'm on holidays a little christmas niceness would be apreciated.

xoxo


	24. Acting like an averge couplewho new?

Stepping out of the Volvo was more then just a little embarrassing. I had to put his jacket on it was so cold. The one day I really wanted it to be sunny it just had to be cold and gray. I really shouldn't have been disappointed it was like this everyday, I guess I was just hoping it was a special day.

No one really noticed the jacket because I put my bag over the back of the jacket blocking out most of the name. But when I got to my locker I had to take my backpack off to put it in my locker and just walked to class with the jacket in clear view. I was a little embarrassed at first but then I realized I had no reason to be. I felt safe and brave without Edward but with his jacket.

I was his fiancé and if he was staking his claim his obviously proud. If it wasn't for that reason I didn't care, the look on Laurens face when I came into the room was worth it. Her eyes zoned in on the jacket and her glaring looked so cute. It was like a fat child pre-tantrum.

It made me think of Lauren, and her baby, what was going to happen when she convinces everyone she is actually having a baby. Even though I doubt it and if it is I highly suspect it is Edwards.

Before I could help myself the words left my mouth.

"You do know if you're having a baby, you are going to get fat." I said matter of fact as I passed her seat onto my desk.

"But I will have Edward and you won't." She sighed back.

"Cause he is going to want someone fat with ugly stretch marks then." I said smugly.

"He will, when I have his kid." She said back rather bitchy.

"I doubt it when, I'll be married with him and he realizes it's not his kid."

"But, it is his kid and you won't stay married long I can tell."

Before I could respond class began and Monday morning began. By the start of lunch I was seriously over it all. I already wished it was the weekend and the bell had just gone for lunch. I made my way through the halls to the lunch room rather fast, I just wanted to go to somewhere safe and less boring, for some rather strange reason that was somewhere near Edward.

I walked through the doors and instantly saw Edward. I walked over and with out a second thought took my seat. On his lap. He was a little shocked but soon recovered wrapping his arm around my back and rested the other on my lap, as I sat across his lap. I leaned forward and snatched the packet of chips off the table and began eating whilst I leaned into Edward.

"Are you okay? You seem a little tired." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yer, I just already want to go home."

"What happened, something's different?"

"Lauren said something about the wedding and her baby and it's just stuck with me and made my day worse." I said back glumly.

"What she say about us, I really don't care about some made up baby." He asked sweetly.

"The baby could be real." I said

"You don't believe me?" He asked angrily.

"Calm down Eddie bear, I meant maybe she is having a baby and is just saying it's yours?"

"Oh, sorry I almost lost it." He looked down ashamed.

"It's okay, now leaving me with nothing to wear but a jacket with your surname on it isn't okay." I said back sternly.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that you're stuck with me." He bent his head down and kissed my cheek.

"I guess that's okay, but don't think I'm letting this go easily."

"Oh I am so scared Princess." He faked back.

I just smirked, sat straight as a pole on his lap, pouted and raised my voice. Things you need to remember when you are about to fake a conversation.

"No Eddie bear, I will not have sex with you in the brooms closet, it is not my fault you couldn't get it up last night." I said angrily.

"What do expect after three rounds?" He said back smugly.

"Three rounds, over the whole weekend, you make it sound like it was in one night."

"Sugar scones, this is not the place for this discussion." Dam he caught on fast these days.

I just pouted and rolled my eyes at him, he always ruins the fun. I went back to my chips as if nothing had happened.

"I like your jacket, it matches your ring." Edward whispered into my ear, trying to cheer me up.

I held out my ring and tilted my head, really appreciating it.

"It is a very nice ring isn't it. It is very typical high school; I think it's what I like best." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He just wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You finished?" Edward asked me a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you to class; I don't really want to just sit around."

"Sure." And with that I stood up and took his hand as we picked up our bags and walked hand in hand out of the cafeteria doors.

"You know mum is so happy we are getting married, she is all you ever talk about know." Edward said as we walked down the halls.

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad one." I said as I stopped to lean against a locker in the hall.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leant against the locker on his back swinging me around to lean against his chest.

"It is a good thing, at least I think so." Edward replied.

"It doesn't matter what you think, your opinion doesn't count." I said back.

"Since when does my opinion not count?" He fired back.

"Since I said so, obviously." I replied.

"Thanks way to make me feel whipped."

"You don't need to feel whipped; you already are in my book." I replied.

"You should be grateful you can act cute when you're calling a guy whipped."

"Why is that?" I asked quizzically.

"Because being called whipped is never a good thing. If you were a guy you'd be beaten to a pulp by now." He told me as if I was an idiot.

"I will keep that in mind." I smiled back.

"Good." He kissed my head as the bell went for class.

Once school was over I made my way out of class towards Edward's car. I sort of just stood by his car as I got there. Edward smiled when he walked out of the building and saw me there, leaning against his car. When he reached the car he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him.

"Is it strange that I missed your?" He asked.

"Nope, because it's me and I am glad you missed me." I said back.

"Good, come on lets get home, I really don't want to spend more time here on a Monday."

We both got into the car, at the lights he stopped and looked at me.

"Any particular reason you're watching me? We are in the same car; I'm not going to magically run out the door." I said

All of a sudden all the car doors locked. I looked at Edward for an explanation; he was just smirking at me. I just laughed.

"Promise not too, and I will unlock the doors." Edward said back seriously as he ducked his head down so he was face to face with me, I could feel his breath on my face.

"I pinky promise." I whispered back.

"Seal it with a kiss?" He asked hopefully.

"If we must." I sighed dramatically, but Edward could tell I was more then happy too.

We both moved forward and our lips touched only for a moment when a honk of a horn broke us apart. We both just smirked at each other as I heard the click of all the doors unlocking. He picked up my hand and placed it on the gear stick and we continued on.

Shortly later we pulled into the Cullen's drive way and into the garage.

"That's a good girl; see I told you she wouldn't hurt you now." Edward said lovingly. I was beyond confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to my good girl." Edward replied.

"And I am what chopped liver, the car beats me on your list ha, lets see how you like it when it has a couple of dints in it." I replied.

"No, first off, no hurting Vivian and secondly she is my good girl and you can be the bad one." He said invitingly.

I turned to look at Edward as he parked the car.

"What a shame I have to go home." I said dramatically.

"I was just kidding you can both be my favorite girls." Edward said.

"Edward no staring at my ass." I said.

Edward looked a bit confused. "Why would I be staring at your ass?"

"Because this is me walking home." I said as I got out of the car and started walking.

Edward stopped me as I got to my front lawn. He spun me around to face him, it was rather cute but I am not admitting that again, he looked like a kid coming to apologies.

"You know I am just kidding, you're my favorite, and the car can never beat you." He said.

"I know and I am glad too, otherwise I was getting worried you figured out an alternative use for the exhaust pipe." I said back smiling.

He just rolled his eyes, I turned and begun walking back home when he stopped me again.

"I apologized and you still won't come back over, what was the point in apologizing?" He asked.

"It's good to apologize but I still can't come over because I have to make dinner before my parents come home." I said with a sorry smile.

"So you will be all alone, till they come back, cooking?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked skeptically.

"I am coming over." He stated.

"Why, it's my house there is nothing to do at my house." I replied.

"You, me, home alone, so many flat surfaces, so little time." He replied, way to happy and pulled my hand towards my house.

"I have to cook, not nap." I said as I was dragged.

"You overlook the simple things, like a kitchen bench, a kitchen table, the door on the fridge, if need be." I smiled like a kid candy shop, typical. I smiled to myself, I am engaged to a horny five year old.

"Pass the keys." He said as we reached the front door. I handed over my keys and as the door unlocked he looked back to my and smirked one hell of cheeky smirk, before pulling me in with him and shutting the door behind us.

*****Author's Note*****

**Sorry for it being late but I have been sick and I really don't like being sick trust me. As well as I have been baking like nuts and eating everything so I have to keep cooking whilst eating it for Christmas. I doubt I will get another chapter out till after Christmas so I want you all to know that I wish you a Merry Christmas and that you have been good to get some gifts. Please review – I do accept anonymous, so sharing is caring…**

**xoxo**


	25. Home Alone, My Version of Scrabble

I was pressed up against the front door, as Edward was looking down at me.

"So know that we are all alone any ideas what to do?" He asked.

"Dinner sounds good to me." I replied.

"Aren't I suppost to ask you to dinner, not you ask me?" He asked

"I was talking about me making dinner for my family, you know that reason i'm not at your house right now."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to spend time with my fiance."

"You'll be excused if you let me leave the front door and head towards the kitchen." I replied.

"Someone's pmsing." He mumbled after allowing me access to the kitchen.

"I heard that." I said back as I was pulling out pots and pans, to make dinner with.

I heard Edward huff as he sat on the dinner table.

A couple of minutes later dinner was cooking and I turned around to find Edward just staring at me.

"Do you plan on just staring at me till dinners ready?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I had other ideas but you insisted on cooking." He said annoyed back.

"I have things I have to do it's not my fault."

"Let's stop arguing were going back to how we used to be." Edward said as he held his arms out to me.

I walked over and stepped into his arms as they clossed around me in a hug.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you for doing nothing." I said genuienly.

"I know, I'm sorry for bothering you." He said

"You aren't bothering me, you just look really bored that's all and I did tell you I wouldn't be doing anything but cooking."

"I know I just wanted to spend more time around you, because things have changed so much."

"Things haven't changed that much." I mumbled into his shoulder.

He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Bella, you dacked me infront of the whole school, i made people believe you were pregnant. Can you not fell the hate that used to be between us gone?" He asked with a raised eyeborw.

"I guess, but this doesn't mean I can stand you." I stated.

"I completely agree with you." He smirked back.

"So are you heading home now, or are you going to bore yourself out of your brain by being around me?" I asked.

"It'd be exactly the same at home, so we should do something. What do you usually do after school? No wait, let me guess, you go to your room and have a pillow fight in your underwear by yourself?" He asked hopeful.

"Oh Edward how did you know?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"It's a gift." He replied.

"Gift my ass." I mumbled in return as I walked to the lounge room and flipped on the tv.

"Your ass is giftly."

"I think you mean godly." I replied.

"No need to get up your self."

I just rolled my eyes in return.

Plonking myself down on the lounge and flicking through the channels as I mentally calculated the fastest, easier and smoothest way to make Edward disappear. One in volved an axe, but that resulted in blood spatter and that wasn't the easiest to remove. Another involved the remote in my hand, beating his head till he passed out. But carrying his body outside and locking every door in the house wasn't the fastest thing to do. So I resulted in a plan that was indeed very smooth. Perfect timing occured as Edward sat down beside me.

"I'm bored." I sighed quite theatrically.

"You then know how I was feeling before." He stated before grabbing the remote out of my hand and was flicking through the channels.

"We should do something." I said as laid my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Like what? Oh I know play scrabble." He stated, I could tell he was trying to irritate me.

"We don't have to play scrabble, I have monopoly." I stated.

We both bursted out in laughter at my comment.

"It's so stupid, we are two teenagers home alone, what do normal teenagers do?" I asked

"Not 100% sure but i think it sarts with a bit of kissing and probably ends in the guy having his dick cut off." He stated factually.

"Oh let's give that a shot i'm sure Charlie won' cut it off, possibly a bullet hole." I replied.

"Oh joy just what I always wanted." He said rolling his eyes.

Little did he know one way or another he would be leaving this house soon, either fear of being caught and subjected to producing a hole or actually being caught and subjected to a hole. Anyway it turns out, his gone.

I quickly straddled his lap and sat down on him. Edward immediately went into shock. But soon reality came back.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked searching around as if Charlie was in the room.

"Starting with a bit of kissing." I said like no big deal.

"Why?"

"It's what normal people do, why can't we."

"Because Charlie will put a hole through my-" I quickly cut him off with a kiss.

Before Edward could once again come out of shock I shoved my hands into his hair to hold his face to mine. He opened his mouth to say something but I shoved my tongue into his mouth. Edward was mumbling into my mouth as I swirled my tongue around and slid my body closer. He placed his hands on my hips to push away but a thought became trapped in my mind. If I was doing this I may as well completely submerge myself and get just a little bit into it. I began pulling my lips away from Edwards, before he could reply I moaned deeply into his ear to distract him. Whilst i got just the rise i was looking for and could begin to shift my hips backwards aand forwards over the front of his jeans. The metal of his zipper was pushed up hard enough to be felt between my jeans, in just the perect spot.

I was grinding back and forwards and occasionally swirl my hips around in a circle. Edwards head was leaning back against the couch as i kept gooing faster and faster, harder and harder, the only response I got from Edward was him holding and pushing my hips down harder and faster everytime I swirled. He was groaning as I was moaning and it was working in perfect sync. Soon we were going so fast and something was swirling in my stomach as I locked my hands around his neck, he begun kissing down my neck past my collarbone. He kept going as far as my collar would allow. He then kissed back up just as fast as he came down, stopping at my ear. What happened next took my breath away, and for good reason.

"Oh god, Kitty." He groaned

I groaned too.

"Say it again." I breathed into his ear as my hips were working over time like a machine as my stomach tightened and i just needed for him to say it again, just one last time.

"Oh god, Kitty." He groaned again but didn't stop there. "Please Kitty, I need you to."

I was gone, I dropped my head down on his shoulder as my back tensed and I moaned out Edward's name.

Edward's grip on my hips tightened as he held them and thrusted up with quick movements as he groaned out the only other name I wanted to hear from him other then mine.

"Kitty."

I collapsed on Edward as he fell back against the couch, we were both panting for air. I moaned in delight.

"Ugh, stop." Edward replied

"What, why?" I asked

"Don't make noises like that after that." He said.

I sat up and slightly pulled myself away from Edward's body, but accidently rubbed are jeans together again.

I moaned, Edward groaned.

"Okay you need to stop doing all that."

"I can't help it." I said in my defence.

"You're going to have to try." He replied.

"Why are you all of a sudden so grumpy?" I asked

"Right now every movement, every noise, it's going straight down there." He pointed between us. "And I am really sensitive, so please." He asked as if he was in pain.

"Oh okay, I didn't know." I stated innocently

"It's okay, I should probably, your parents, being caught, the sticky mess, you know." He mumbled.

"Oh yer, you're probably right you should leave." I said as I picked myself up.

We walked to the door in total silence. When I pulled the door open he walked out, he begun to take steps away from me but stopped and turned around.

"Bella." He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I had a good time." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

He walked up to me and gave me a hug, as he pulled back he kissed me so sweetly. I felt his arms around my waist start to lower, as I opened my mouth to say something he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. One hand stopped at my ass but the other kept going, and before i could react, he reached between my legs and pressed his hand against my damp jeans, it seems like he wasn't the only one who was sensitive because I moaned in return.

He pulled back and smirked down at me, I turned and walked inside the door frame before slamming the door shut.

"I just wanted to know if i was the only one with a sticky mess." He yelled through the door, before I saw him out the kitchen window, walk home.

And that is one way to get rid of someone from your house, easy, fast and smooth.

*****Author's Note*****

**To me it seems like ages since I updated but Chirstmas and New Year were so busy and now I'm just relaxing and will hopefully update a fair bit more often. There is a bit of sourness, I didn't want to start rounding bases when I didn't put that in I almost forgot but read a story recently with it in it and how could I not include it. I have no word at the moment so this is written over an old chapter that is uploaded, so fingers crossed it works. I broke a couple of my computers so that put a bit of a delay. I loved the annonymous review I got from an annonymous, der, but it was so nice and sweet and thank you, I hope you continue to read, I hope you all do. I hope you had a good Christas and New Years and I hope you stick to your resoloutions, I know I hope I will, so keep reading this year, review your opinions and thank-you.**

**xoxo**


	26. Odd Kitty, Return of Kitty, Puring Kitty

I woke up dreading every moment until Edward came to pick me up. Waking with out the suprise of Edward in my bed was something else. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked the fact he was in my bed or whether it was just nice to have someone else around. I gave up thinking as I finished breakfast and ran upstairs to grab my bag and my jacket. I opened the front door just as Edward walked up the stairs to my door. Akward was not quiet right, I had no idea what to say. Did normal couples dry hump each other or was that just another strange thing Edward and I tend to get ourselves into? We both stood facing each other in absoloute silence until I broke the tension.

"Hi." I said, short and siple just the way your suppost to handle these types of incidences.

"Yer, you could say that." Edward repplied back.

"Should we just ignore yesterday?" I asked.

"No, lets just agnolidge it and continue on with our day."

"I can work with that." I said back.

"Good, well lets get going to school."

"Okay." And with that we got into Edward's car.

We stayed completely in silence as we arrived at school. We both got out of his car and made our way onto school grounds. As we walked into the school my hand was surrounded by Edwards. As we walked through the school to our class' I found it odd how no one noticed the difference between us. They probably had already forgotten the past years of hate between us and only saw us as a couple. It's not like it bothered me but I didn't like it either. I was dropped off at my class like a child at day care, complete with kiss on the forehead, the only thing missing was the baby voiced "I'll be back soon".

Soon enough class' were over with no fuss, I was on my way to the cafeteria. After realising Edward was already there, complete with food, I headed towards our table. I took my usual seat these days on Edward lap. I sighed loudly as I leant into Edwards body.

"Why do you seem upset now?" Edward asked concerned.

"I just feel like everythings changed and I miss some of it. There is nothing new or intrigueing, it's just boring and plain." I mumbled.

"Well then do something thats not boring." Edward replied simply.

"That's the thing I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he leaned forward and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice. He handed them to me and he ate half the sandwich.

"I used to know what to do when I wanted to annoy you, I don't know anymore, it's like I've lost my inspiration and I just can't think anymore." I replied sadly.

"Well, I am speaking for my self when I say I like that.' Edward replied smugly.

"Urgh you just don't get it." I replied frustrated as I stood up and marched out of the cafeteria.

"Bella, come on just come back and I'll be serious." Edward yelled after me.

"No, leave me alone, your suffacating me." I replied with out thinking. I was back, I just gave him an insult that made it seem like he was the over the top kind of guy. I was back.

"Your suffacating me and I hate cuddling with you after sex and all the teddys and roses you buy me constantly I'm over it all Edward it's suffacating." I yelled at him.

"What?" Edward replied confused.

"Yer I'm over the poetry you read to me every night or the post it notes that say things like 'I'm yours' or "Forever together'." I yelled at him from the other side of the cafeteria. You could hear the cafateria erupt in whispers. Girls were giggling and sighing and boys just shook there heads.

"Oh you little." Edwards aid as he ran towards me. He knew I was back on track.

I ran as fast as I could out of the cafateria and down the school hallways looking for a place to hide because I knew I couldn't keep running forever, as much as I probably should. I turned a corner and slammed into Edward's body.

I screamed and tried to turn back around to run but Edward had gotten a hold of my jacket.

"Oh and you think you can just run after that." Edward commented. He then threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the parking lot. I just sat there, much like shrek had with princess Fiona over his shoulder. I didn't bother yelling I knew it could do no good to me or him. As we reached his car he opened the drivers door and sat down pulling me into the tight space between him and the steering wheel.

I was deeply frowning as he was deeply frowning in return.

"And now what?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I'm making this up as I go, but since we are in such a tight, cosy, space I think we could spend some quality time together." Edward said cheerfully.

"Quality time?" I asked in disbelief. "What is this some kind of couples time, that we have to use to bond?"

"Yer, sure why not. We might add in an apology to me while we are at it." Edward said pointedly.

"I would rather do just about anything then say sorry."

"You don't have to say the acual word sorry, you could just show your sorry."

"What by publically humiliating myself like I just did with you and your poetry?" I laughed out.

Edward looked so pissed, I just continued to laugh as Edwards arms wrapped around me and pulling me closer. I sopped laughing as Edward begun to kiss my neck up and down.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice getting more and more high pitched as Edwards hand crept up my thigh spreading his hand. His thumb was touching the inside of my jeans and the rest of his fingers fanned out on top. Once he got to the top of my jeans he gript my leg tightly and begun sucking on my neck, again and again in different spots. I was breathing heavily. I had no idea what to do or how to react as he begun massaging the top of my thigh whilst he was practically nawwing my neck.

"Edward, we're in the school car park now is not the greatest spot or time for a make out session." I said trying to look out the windows but they were all fogged up from us being inside the car.

"Who says we're making out." He whispered in my ear as his other hand, that was wrapped around my back, began moving up and down the dip in my waist. It was going very high and brushing the outside of my chest. "I plan on getting my sorry, even if you wont say it."

"Don't hold your breath because I'm not apologising to you." I said smugly, until I felt his hands tighten around me.

I was lifted up off his lap and spun around so fast, suddenly the drivers seat was back and I was flat against it with Edward above me. His knee was wedged up between my legs, I moved myself up the flat seat just abit, to relieve the pressure he put between his knee and my rather jumpy centre.

"Why don't I say sorry to you instead, then we'll call it even for both the apology and the session on the couch?" I could feel the smirk on my neck from him.

"The session on the couch?" I asked confused about why that would be included.

"Yer, like sorry I didn't thank you." He whispered in my ear as his knee moved back to it's original spot causing me to jump, his lips glued themselves to my neck causing me to jump, his hand moved under my jacket, singlet and begun to nudge the wire of my bra causing me to jump. Everything was super sensitive and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. "Relax, I'll make you purr Kitty." He whisered in my ear.

*****Author's Note*****

I'm hoping that was in some way steamy, I'm giving it a shot lets go with that. So I want to know whether I should show you this lemon? Like I know you probably do but I'm just worried it won't be any good. Thank you for the reviews, my computer wont access the reviews so I can't reply sorry but as soon as i can i will be so please let me know...

**xoxo**


	27. Ohh no

Oh my god, i'm pinned. And for some reason i'm kind of excited. Edward's hands were rubbing just below the bottom of my bra and I couldn't stop myself.

"Please." I begged.

"I thought you would be saying that soon." Edward replied.

Edward's lips toched mine and that's all I was focusing on. Edward was pressed closer, but it wasn't close enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I was clinging to his shirt, as our lips moved in sync and our tongues sucking. Edward's hands moved down and to my hips pulling them closer to him, I was whimpering when he slowly undid my jeans button. He then undid the zip as I froze.

"It's okay. You trust me don't you?" He breathed into my ear.

"I guess."

"Then relax, it's going to be fine."

I relaxed and for some reason, I really did trust him.

Edward moved back to kissing the side of my lips again and again. I was giggling after the fourth or fifth kiss. He moved down to my neck and began sucking doing crazy things to my thoughts. His hand ran up the inside of my shirt and the other moved to the zip of my jeans. He snuck his hand just inside my jeans. He moved my underwear to the side and groaned in to my ear as he rested his head against my shoulder. His hand was moving up and down my side carrassing my ribs and stomach. His other hand was sliding rubbing and I have no idea what else but it was to much and my breathing was getting louder and louder.

"Oh, god Edward."

"I know kitty, I know." He breathed back.

He began to rub harder in tight cirlcles as his other fingers were sliding, curling and sending me to far.

I clutched on tighter and dug my nails into his shoulder blades.

"Please, don't stop, just keep going abit more." I breathed out.

Then i'm not sure what happened, the next thing I knew I was trying to catch my breath and Edward was so cocky, I was regretting the whole thing.

"Don't." Was all I said.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"You know what."

"Like gloat about how I just gave my fiancee the best ten minutes of her life?" He said cockily.

"Ah, it was alright." I replied.

I pushed Edward off me to the passangers seat, and got out of the car. I slam the door shut and made my way to class.

Coming out of class was another issue, I knew I had to go home with Edward but I had no reason what so ever to go back into the exact same car with him. So I slowly made my way to the car when the bell rang. As I reached the car I noticed Edward was already in the car. I went round to the passangers side and got in, he started the car and we made our way home. When we pulled into the Cullens drive way I expected to hear something from Edward but he just got out of the car. I made my way towards my house but turned to see if Edward was following, but he wasn't I looked just in time to see the front door shut. I made my way into my house and begun on my homework and dinner.

Later I realised just how much Edward ignoring me made me feel different. How I wanted him to be there saying stupid comments about this afternoon. But he wasn't he completely ignored me and I didn't like it at all. I decided after cooking dinner far to early that I needed to talk to him about it. And I knew that it needed to be now otherwise it might get far worse.

I decided it make a visit, so I went over. I simply opened the door with a wave to mrs. Cullen I made my way upstairs to Edwards bedroom. I listened in at the door to hear nothing, as I opened the door, I peeked in to see him laying on his back with his earphones in. I slowly made my way to his bed and sat down on the side facing him. For some reason i layed down against him and put my head on his chest. He simply opened his eyes, he didnt pull me closer or kiss my head. He just layed there with me laying on his chest.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Edward running his hand down my waist. Outisde was dark and the lights hadn't of been turned on. I looked up and Edward was watching me so he knew when I woke up, but he stayed quiet.

*****Author's Note*****

**Sorry, I guess i shoudl start with that, but i am life has just gone crazy recently. I started senior education and life got tricky. I had a massive party for my birthday and it was a hugde success and yer. But the good news is I'm back. OHHH and i have a biyfriend yeah for me sorry for the others but one day u will be happy like me.**

**xoxo**


	28. Stupid Boys Ego's

I tried to snuggle closer, but he didnt move to meet me. It made me scared, I wanted this time. The time we just snuggled up and got to be close. But he wasn't right, something was blocking us and I needed it gone I really did. I sat and looked at him, I really looked at him, he looked almost sad. I tilted my head to the side and he rolled over onto his side away from me. I cullded up behind him and wrapped my arm around his chest, to pull myself close.

I woke up and realised I had fallen asleep against his back, and I had woken up in the same position. I sat up and pulled Edwards shoulder down so he turned to his back, he was awake. He just looked up at me with no emotion. I ran y hand up his stomach and chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you even care?" He replied.

I was going to say something but he beated me too it.

"Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to know why you were acting so wierd." And for no particular reason I began to cry, I had that feeling in the back of my throat and my eyes were going blury.

"Why I was acting wierd?" He repeated.

"Yes, you are all quiet and sad and mopey."

"What the hell do you expect."He yelled back.

"I expect my boyfriend not to be pmsing thats my job." I yelled back.

"Well I'm sorry but you completely put me down today." He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in the cafateria, but you got your stupid sorry and then treated me like a common whore and ignored me till now." I yelled.

"Well sorry that I wasn't good enogh for you."

"Good enough?" I replied shocked. "What the hell does good enough have to do with you ignoring me?"

"Well what do you expect it was my first time, I'm not suppost to ace it but I did a decent job thank you very much." He replied.

"Your first time, oh." And with that I begun to laugh.

Edward sat up. "It's not funny, I can bet you wouldn't get it right the first time." He replied snarkly.

"That's cause that's a mans job." And with that I broke into a round of giggles falling back on the bed.

"Stop it." He yelled at me.

"You are sulking like a five year old because you think I didn't like your fingering skills." An with that I broke off into another round of giggles.

"It's not that funny."

"Actually I think it is." I smiled back.

Edward still looked upset.

*****Author's Note*****

**I'm sorry but life is just hard right now gets easy sometimes but hard others. I am undesided if i want to continue this story so yer...**

**xoxo**


	29. Back and Horny

The next few days were awkuard to say the least. We officially had a routine and we weren't yet in our forties. He'd knock on my door in the morning at almost the same time. We would have a lovely awkuard conversation in his car on the way to school. School we barely ecknowledged each other, lunch we sat on chairs side by side close but with no physical touching. I'd meet him at his car after school followed by a lovely awkuard conversation on the way home. We parted ways on his driveway and that was it. Only to be repeated till Friday.

I was in bed, asleep as you usual. Suddenly there was this heat and believe me the warmth was nice considering how cold it is between getting out of bed and standing over the toaster. This heat was all around me and it felt so welcoming. Then suddenly soft lips were pressing against mine. My eyes flew open, but all i could see was closed eye lids. I pushed and shoved and almost began to scream when I noticed it was Edward.

"What do you think yur doing?"

"Giving a kiss?" Like it was oh so obvious.

"No your not your going to live this instant." I said,

"I don't think so" He said with a cheeky grin.

All of a sudden I was pinned down. What was this his been sulking cause I deflated his ego and now its corner Bella in her bed time?

"Oh shit" suddenly left my mouth when I relised that last night I couldnt find any pj pants so I went for the panties and singlet look.

"Oh shit what?" Edward asked

"Nothing" I gulped.

Just then Edward started kissing my neck and down my singlet top as he went to wrap his hands around my hips to pull me close he threw the doona to the side of my bed. Then he froze.

"OH I get oh shit now." He smiled.

I had no notice and suddenly I was straddling his hips with my hands grabbing for balance on his chest, no complaining was heard cause I was in shock, causing my singlet to be abit too low for public display. There I was with my fiance/boyfriend lying on my bed with me on his lap and my hands on his chest wearing nothing but panties and a singlet. I smiled mischiviously as I grinned down at him and bent to kiss him and grind against him. Just as he groaned into the kiss ...

Aknock on my bedroom door came.

"Bella, whats going on in there?" Charlie said.

"Oh I know, my horny fiance/boyfriend is trying to stimulate sexual fornication, am I right?" I whispered to Edward

*****Author's Note*****

**Sorry, I have been so busy and in love awwww, and school is getting pretty strong but its exam week now so I may be updating reguarly cause of the holidays. Thank you for all our support but I feel my writting pattern has been shot cause I don't write the same as I once did the humour may be lost, but I am trying. Thank you for all your encoragement. I would grately like ideas of funny situations you want to see because my own are wearing thin now. And I know its short but I wanted to get it out and make you know I am around abit.**

**xoxo**


End file.
